Wolfwood's new profession
by Hellagoddess
Summary: Vash admits to something and Wolfwood decides he needs tuition with his problem...This story contains SEX SCENES! Rated as high as humanly possible...
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE!** This story contains SEX SCENES! GRAPHIC interaction between two MEN! Commonly known as YAOI! If you are underage OR feel offended by such a beautiful thing…I suggest you turn back NOW! I will not be merciful to flamers and complainers who reveal their own STUPIDITY by whining about it in later chapters!

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP SCENE BREAK/TIME PASSES

Wolfwood's new profession 

**-Chapter One-: Vash reacts**

Vash shifted, rolling onto his side and opening eyes still bleary with sleep. Sunlight shone in a ray of agonizing cheerfulness through the window, spearing into his brain and causing the dull ache already there to flare into something new and spectacular. He groaned loudly, burying his face back into the pillow.

'_What the hell did I drink last night?'_

"So, you're awake then?" A deceptively cheery voice greeted him, followed by the sound of a mug being placed on the bedside table. The welcoming smell of horrendously strong coffee reached his nose and he flung out a searching hand, desperate for the caffeine. His fingers hit the edge of the table, making it rock for a few terrifying moments as he blindly fumbled along the top of it for the cup.

"Whoa!" The voice laughed. "Hang on…I'll get if for you…"

Someone gently grasped his wrist before placing an invitingly warm cup in his grip, making sure he had a hold of it before letting him go. Vash rolled onto his side, eyes shut and brought the cup to his lips, slurping noisily. He sat up slowly, keeping the cup near his face before finally draining it.

"AH! I'm alive again!" He sighed loudly, bringing a fist up to rub at his eye, opening his other to find his savior.

Nicholas D. Wolfwood sat on the edge of the bed, an amused smirk on his face. Vash grinned at him before it turned into a grimace, his head still pounding. He glanced at the window, wincing at the sunlight streaming through onto the bed.

"Why'd ya open the curtains? You know how I feel in the morning after drinking!" He groused, frowning at the priest who was busypatting his pocketsfor a cigarette. He brought the bent stick to his lips, lighting it and inhaling deeply before answering.

"You have to get up…we have that quick draw contest to go to today…" Wolfwood smirked again and Vash sat forward to yell at him for being so damn…Wolfwood. The sudden movement unexpectedly caught up with him and he collapsed dizzily back on the bed, head swimming.

"Uugh…!" He groaned, head in his hands. "Why'd you make me drink so much last night? Do you _want_ me to lose or something?"

Nick just laughed, slapping a hand on his shoulder companionably and making the taller gunman clap a hand over his mouth as his stomach jumped in reaction.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

The contest had gone well. No casualties and a corrupt contest-runner exposed, not to mention down by an awful lot of money.

The smiles of Neil and his beautiful mother had made it all worth while. Their shouts of joy when Neil's father had come back made Vash's heart swell in his chest, even though it meant they were out of a job. He had looked at Wolfwood and smiled. For love and peace…

It was always for love and peace.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

Now they sat in another hotel room, a few towns along. Meryl and Milly had finally left them to their own devices after one too many rude jokes on Wolfwood's part. He only told them to see the girls laugh anyway. And to see that delicious blush on Vash's face. It always stared slowly, pinking the very tops of his cheekbones before sweeping down across his face, feathering down along his jawbone, spreading to his neck if the joke was particularly indelicate. Vash always squirmed slightly in his seat, avoiding everyone's gaze, hands twitching in his lap as if they longed to cover his gorgeous face, hiding that beautiful flush from the world

Wolfwood sighed heavily. He could think forever about Vash's blushes. They were an act of God. A very sacred thing that Wolfwood kept close to himself for lonely nights...

He took another drag from his cigarette and contemplated the figure standing by the open window. Vash was leaning out into the night, looking up at the moons. The candle has burned down to a bare nub and the remaining light flickered, casting small shadows, making the moonlight flooding into the room seem so much brighter.

Vash shifted by the window, a signal that he was done thinking about whatever it was he thinks about and about to return to the table. Wolfwood quickly downed his remaining drink before pouring them both another. He eyed the bottle warily. Only one and a half left to last them the rest of the night. They had nothing to do for the rest of the week and could afford to sleep in the next morning.

"So what should we do?" He asked as Vash sat down, raising his glass to clink it against the gunman's. Vash shrugged and grinned, making a face after he downed the glass's contents.

"We could keep drinking…" Vash arched an eyebrow, an unspoken challenge in the air.

Wolfwood grinned wickedly at him.

"Drinking it is then…" He murmured, tipping the bottle up again.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

Vash laughed uproariously, stumbling around the room in a drunken haze. Wolfwood had just said something incredibly funny and, even if Vash couldn't remember it right this second, it was still hilarious. He tripped over something before sprawling across the floor, his red coat flipping up over his head. He sat up and Wolfwood roared with laughter, which set Vash off again. A fist pounded on the wall of the next room, a voice yelling at them to shut up. Vash smothered his giggles, eyes shining brightly over his hands and Wolfwood snickered, also covering his mouth.

Vash reached behind him to feel for what he'd tripped over, his hands finding a slightly square object. He grabbed it and brought it around to his face, squinting at what looked like a little house.

" 't's yur thing-y' He slurred, waving his hand at Wolfwood, trying to get his attention.

Wolf wood's chuckles died down and he squinted at the object in Vash's hands.

"Yeah! It's my…my...Co…cor…" He wet his lips and tried again. "Corn…feshional…" He got the word out with some difficulty, a pleased smile plastering itself across his face the accomplishment.

Vash giggled and turned it over in his hands. He vaguely remembered the first time Wolfwood had pulled it out. He'd stuck it over some guys head and...And…then, something was supposed to happen, wasn't it?

Vash's brow pulled down in drunken puzzlement as Wolfwood thumped to the floor after falling off his chair. He crawled drunkenly across the ground, being too far-gone for walking.

"You p't it on yur head…" He slurred, reaching for it. Vash pulled it out of his reach.

"I know tha'!" He retorted drunkenly. "I warsh jus' lookin'"

Wolfwood nodded acknowledgment, listing almost sideways as he watched the gunman.

Vash grinned lopsidedly and put the confessional on his head. He made funny, wavy motions with his arms and, what Wolfwood assumed, were ghostly noises. Wolfwood snorted with laughter and leaned forward slightly.

"You're 'sposed to tell me a secr't now…" He slurred, arching an eyebrow and trying to give Vash a knowing look, only belatedly realizing the gunman couldn't even see him.

Vash giggled from inside the confessional.

"What kinda secret?" He whispered loudly. Wolfwood could almost hear the drunken smirk in his voice.

Wolfwood shrugged, the movement almost upsetting his balance to a degree where he fell forward onto his face. He caught himself just in time, swaying back up to a sitting position.

"I dunno…something…something…" Thinking suddenly seemed incredibly hard and Wolfwood's brow furrowed. He licked his lips again. "Something like…how many people have you slept with…?"

Vash was suddenly silent and Wolfwood grinned, bending forward to nudge him.

"Oh, com' on! Don' clam up on me now, Vash!" He laughed at his own choice of words and still Vash said nothing. The priest frowned, his addled mind trying to work out what had happened. Suddenly Vash took off the confessional before placing it on the floor. He didn't even look at Wolfwood as he turned and swayed to his bed, collapsing on it and rolling to face the wall.

Wolfwood sat on the floor, immersed in confusion.

'_What just happened here?'_ He asked himself.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

A/N: Some of this has already been posted on but since they are having touble with their new server…I've decided to have a go posting here for the time being (having heard many horror stories about people posting their NC-17 fictions here…I think it'll be a few days before I get kicked off after posting chapter 6…lol)

So please review and I'll know people want to actually read this…(that stupid little hit counter means nothing…I look at stories all the time and never finish them cause they're so bad…so it doesn't mean that someone's read the whole chapter!)

There's no point posting it if no one's reading, ne?

Hella V


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Story is YAOI…contains scenes not intended for an audience of 18 or below!!**

**Disclaimer: No ownership of Trigun occuring anywhere in my general vicinity…**

**-Chapter Two- Confessions to come**

One the last episode of Wolfwood's new profession, we left Vash in a mood and Wolfwood drunk and confused on the floor…What will out two darstadly gunmen get up to now? (sorry I've been watching too much batman…lol)

"_I dunno…something…something…" Thinking suddenly seemed incredibly hard and Wolfwood's brow furrowed. He licked his lips again. "Something like…how many people have you slept with…?"_

_Vash was suddenly silent and Wolfwood grinned, bending forward to nudge him._

"_Oh, com' on! Don' clam up on me now, Vash!" He laughed at his own choice of words and still Vash said nothing. The priest frowned, his addled mind trying to work out what had happened. Suddenly Vash took off the confessional before placing it on the floor. He didn't even look at Wolfwood as he turned and swayed to his bed, collapsing on it and rolling to face the wall._

_Wolfwood sat on the floor, immersed in confusion._

'_What just happened here?' He asked himself._

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

'130 years. 130 and still…' Vash sighed, knowing that Wolfwood was staring at his back in complete confusion. What the priest couldn't have possibly fathomed is that he'd hit on something so deeply hurtful to the gunman with the very first thing that had come out of his mouth.

He couldn't afford to get close to people, Knives would just hurt them, trying to force him into acceptance. In all his years on this planet, he'd only let one person ever come close to touching him in more than a friendly manner. 'And she…and she…'

The situation hadn't gone as expected, unless she was supposed to scream and recoil in horror after he took his shirt off. Since that had happened he'd been terrified of ever letting someone else see him, afraid of their reaction, of the disgusted rejection in their eyes. Vash buried his face into his pillow, trying to muffle his uneven breath. His body longed to sob but he couldn't…not with Wolfwood less than 5 meters away.

His shoulders shook slightly, the muscles in his back aching from trying to keep still and silent. He heard the priest shift slightly, the cloth of his pants rubbing against the floor. He listened as Wolfwood got to his feet, breathing a sigh of relief as he heard the priest turn away from him, most likely to go to his own bed.

His breath stopped painfully in his chest when he heard no footfalls, only another sound that meant Wolfwood was turning again. Steps sounded towards him and Vash curled into a tighter position, hunching his shoulder to hide his face.

"Vash?" Wolfwood murmured, drink still slurring his voice slightly. Vash made no reply, jerking slightly when the priest's hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Vash, what's wrong? What did I do?" Nick asked, genuine concern in his voice. He sat down on the side of the bed, quickly deciding to lie down next to Vash as sitting was too much of an obstacle right that second.

The Stampede shifted away slightly when Wolfwood brushed against him, covering his face with his hands even though the priest probably couldn't see him.

Wolfwood braced his hands behind his head after lighting a cigarette.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" Silence met his question. The lone gunman seemed to hunch away from him even more, if that were possible. "All I did was ask how many peopl-…Oh…" Wolfwood trailed off as the penny dropped.

'He must not have had many partners…' Nick thought, slightly amazed at this news. Vash was one very handsome guy. The priest had been so shocked when he'd first met him, not because of his behavior, Knives having informed him of his twin's erratic mannerisms, but because of the gunman's sheer beauty.

After being rescued, he'd immediately picked out the lone gunman on the bus as someone to get to know well, i very well, as soon as possible. The finding almost floored him when he was told that this walking sex-in-a-coat was Vash The Stampede, the man he had to follow around for the next 6 months or so…

There was a God…and Wolfwood couldn't believe his luck…

Now he lay next to the gunman, eyes drifting down his crimson-coated back. The candle sputtered its last in a pathetic attempt to remain alight, leaving them in deep shadow. Moonlight streamed through the open window, flowing across the table and glinting off the empty bottles littering the top. Wolfwood sighed, unsure of what to say.

"Vash…"

The Stampede didn't move.

"Vash, it's OK…" Wolfwood wet his lips and took another drag of his cigarette. "Some people don't have that many partners in their lifetime…and you're still young. It's great that someone as…uh…as…"   
'Gorgeous, stunning, magnificent, sexy, sensual, desirable, down right fuckable… ' He stumbled over the next bit. "…as g-good looking as you doesn't take every chance that's thrown at them." He lapsed into silence, hesitant to keep going and make a fool of himself. Vash still hadn't even acknowledged that he was speaking. Maybe the gunman was asleep or something. Wolfwood made to get up, deciding to cut his little speech short before something was said that he couldn't take back. 

"That's not it." Vash's voice was so quiet that Wolfwood almost didn't hear it. If he hadn't paused in the middle of rising because his back had twinged-

'Damn Cross Punisher…' 

-Then he wouldn't have heard it at all.

As it was he lay back down, deciding that since Vash had made some kind of response it meant that his company was appreciated and Vash actually wanted to talk about what had happened. He remained silent, hoping that the gunman would continue and open up to him. Vash always seemed to keep everyone at a distance, hiding behind that mask of his. Wolfwood had noticed it the instant he'd met him, casually mentioning it to him a few hours later. When Vash had realized that Wolfwood knew, a flicker of something had crossed his face, fear and uncertainty. Wolfwood had immediately covered it up by laughing and thrusting the confessional in his face, making it all out to be a big joke. It had diffused the situation nicely but the priest hadn't forgotten that sad, lonely face he'd seen…

Vash was still quiet and Wolfwood opened his mouth to break the silence. Before he could say anything though, Vash was already speaking.

"It's just…" He sighed heavily and Wolfwood thought he heard tears in Vash's voice. "It's just I…I've never…" He stopped again, his normally light tone breaking slightly as he swallowed and tried again.

Wolfwood's mouth dropped open, cigarette in impending danger of lighting his collar on fire.

'Is he saying what I **think** he's saying?' 

"I've never…actually had…"

Wolfwood sat up slightly, causing Vash to glance at him, eyes dropping away quickly. The priest reached out a comforting hand and Vash shied away from it as if it were poisonous.

"It's OK Vash…It's really OK…"

"No you don't understand…I've never even…k-kissed someone…" He whispered, hiding his face in the pillow following his statement.

Wolfwood's body shocked him by the rising in his groin at the thought of Vash's lips and he quickly turned himself to other thoughts to quell the rising desire.

"So…you've never…even…uh…wow…" The priest murmured, hand resting on Vash's shoulder. With the other he smushed the, now unlit, cigarette butt into the ashtray on the nightstand.

"Yeah…funny isn't it…" Vash barked a harsh laugh, trying to make light of the situation. Wolfwood moved his hand in a small circle, shifting slightly to lie on his side facing Vash's back. His hand ran down the gunman's shoulderblade, before resting it lightly on his hip in a comforting gesture.

"It's…it's really OK Vash…No it's not funny…it's just…surprising…"

Vash rolled over and Wolfwood took his hand back, clenching his fist slightly as if he could keep the warmth generated by the gunman on his palm a little longer. Vash frowned at him, his eyes glittering in the darkness. The light from the window seemed to be attracted to his orbs, gleaming a dark green, entrancing the priest.

'_God, he's beautiful…'_ Wolfwood thought, beginning to sink into the gunman's eyes before suddenly realizing they were in the middle of a conversation.

"Why is it…surprising?" Vash asked, his voice a low whisper.

Wolfwood leaned forward to hear him and paused, eyes downcast. Of all the questions he could have asked…

Wolfwood coughed lightly to buy himself time. The alcohol seemed to be wearing off at a rate of knots and his brain took the reprieve to try and formulate what he was going to say without embarrassing himself.

"It's…uh…well…because of what I said before… You're…uh…"

'_Dazzling, charming, enchanting, bewitching, everything I've ever dreamed of…God I want you…'_

"…uh..." He swallowed, hoping his nervousness wasn't as obvious to the gunman as it was to him. Glad the darkness hid the raging flush on his cheeks, Wolfwood felt like he was boiling alive in his suit.

"You're...well…good looking. Like _quite_ good looking…and I just thought that...well…you know…"

Vash stared at him silently, eyes fixed on his face. Wolfwood shot his eyes towards the Stampede, meeting his gaze for a second before darting away again.

"You thought wrong…" Vash whispered, eyes dry now but still not smiling.

Wolfwood sighed and rolled onto his back, away from the gunman's gaze.

"I'm sorry, Vash…I didn't mean anything by it…I just asked whatever popped into my head. I didn't mean to offend you…"

Vash nodded, closing his eyes briefly.

"You didn't offend me, Wolfwood…"

It was the priest's turn to nod, before an idea, ludicrous in its simplicity, shot through his head. He licked his lips, wetting them in the hope that it would make what he was about to say come out smoother. Suddenly he wished he had had more to drink.

"Would you like…would you like me to…?" He half whispered, trailing off at the end as though he could take it back by being quiet. His gaze darted back to Vash and then darted away again, a slight embarrassed blush rising on his cheeks.

He almost jerked back when Vash's head came up suddenly, their lips invitingly close. Vash paused for a few seconds, his slight breathing feathering across the priest's face. Wolfwood struggled with himself not to just kiss him and be done with it.

'_Come on Vash…come on just…'_ But before Wolfwood could finish the thought, Vash had leaned half over him, pressed closer and crushed his lips against the priest's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Absolution**

Wolfwood froze, the shock ringing through his body. His body responded slowly, as if afraid it was all a dream and as soon as he responded this sweet dream in his arms would shatter. Wolfwood ran his hands up the gunman's back, touch pressing him closer and Vash broke the kiss suddenly with a gasp, his suddenly haunted eyes catching the priest's.

"I'm sorry…' He swallowed heavily. 'I'm so sorry, Nick…" He spoke very softly as he rolled away, facing the wall again. "I just…wanted to…see what it was like."

Wolfwood lay there, stunned. His side burned from where Vash had been pressed up against him, a painful throbbing making itself known in his pants. He felt like some kind of fish all of a sudden, an alluring bait dangled in front of him, then suddenly jerked out of the water, out of his reach.. And, like a small child being told they can't have something they want, he suddenly felt an urge to cry and throw a tantrum, right there on the bed, maturity be damned…

"W-what just happened?" He managed to speak before lapsing back into silence. He could still taste Vash in his mouth and he rubbed his lips together, trying to savor the memory.

Vash rolled back and Wolfwood spared a brief thought for his coat which must be rather tangled around his lanky frame by now, with all the turning back and forth. Thoughts of the coat spawned thoughts of what was under the coat and Nick cleared his throat to try and distract himself.

I'm sorry but I just wanted to know what it felt like…" The gunman murmured, eyes downcast.

"Hmmm…well there's more to tha-" He didn't get to finish because Vash was back. Back where he felt right, a long leg flung over Wolfwood's, trying to plunder the priest's mouth like he was starving and there was a bag of donuts in it for him if he could taste the back of Nick's throat.

Wolfwood couldn't stop the moan that rose in his throat as Vash moved to lie completely on top of him. He shifted his hips and legs and now Vash lay between them, his thigh rubbing deliciously against Wolfwood's hardening length. He moaned again and couldn't stop himself from rubbing against the gunman, trying to gain some kind of friction.

'Wait…stop…you don't want his first to be like this…he doesn't even know what he's doing…'

With supreme effort of will, Wolfwood broke the kiss, unclenching his hands from Vash's hair. He almost laughed as they came away caked with hair gel, leaving malformed spikes and a very confused Stampede.

"Wha'?" Vash whispered hoarsely, only just then seeming to realize where he was in the bed. He blushed crimson, apparently down to his toes, and suddenly Wolfwood wanted to kiss him again, wanted to press his lips right back where they belonged.

"We…" He swallowed and started again, trying to regulate his breathing a bit. "We have to slow down a bit…"

Vash almost pouted, embarrassment temporarily forgotten.

"But I was enjoying that…" He seemed to realize what he just said and what it actually meant and the blush was back. Wolfwood thought his hair might have actually tinged pink. Nick took a heavy breath, closing his eyes briefly to gather his wits. Wolfwood rolled to the side slightly and deposited Vash beside him. He smiled gently and Vash made a questioning face.

"What was wrong?" He asked, seemingly scared to reach out and touch the priest.

Nick shook his head slightly. "It's not that anything was wrong as such…it's just…I want you to make the right decisions…so lets just…take it slow OK?"

Vash nodded, running a finger across the bedspread to trail it across the back of Wolfwood's hand.

"And besides…" Wolfwood grinned rather wickedly. "…This way I get to teach you stuff…"

Vash looked slightly wary and it made Wolfwood laugh, breaking any tension there might have been.

"Now…let's go to sleep, ne? The girls will be here to wake us up at some ungodly hour…" Wolfwood murmured, lifting his arm in a gesture that invited Vash to snuggle up to him. The gunman shifted over on the bed, laying his head and one hand on Wolfwood's chest while the priest raised arm came down to rest around his shoulders.

"You know something Nick?" Vash whispered.

"What's that?"

"For a priest, you take the Lord's name in vain an awful lot…"

Wolfwood chuckled.

"It's what he's there for, Vash…it's what he's there for…"

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

The next day was….unusual, to say the least. Every time Wolfwood looked up, Vash seemed to be watching him. The taller gunman would turn away with a slight smile and make some idiotic, yet amusing, comment to Milly as they walked. Wolfwood had lost count of the amount of times he saw Meryl's eye twitch as her head whipped back and forth between the two men, trying so see what kept them so enthralled with each other. She jogged slightly, up to where Vash and Milly were walking, trying to engage him in conversation. Vash obliged for a brief moment before casually glancing back and catching the priest's eye again. He winked and Meryl couldn't restrain the snort that erupted from her as her expression dropped from hopeful to downright pissed.

Wolfwood chuckled, lighting another cigarette.

'Too late, insurance girl…too late…' 

He had known that Meryl had something of a rather large crush on his gunman…

'Yes…that's MY gunman…' 

…But it was first come, first served as far as he was concerned and no perpetually angry, derringer-toting midget was going to oust him from his, now-established, place at Vash's side. He smirked again as Vash turned to look at him, hearing Meryl's barely suppressed shriek of rage.

"Why do you keep looking at him? Huh?!" She shouted, both men wincing at the height of her voice.

Vash made calming motions with his hands.

"Maa, maa…I'm just looking because…well…uh…" A hand rubbed the back of his head and he shot a glance at Wolfwood who snorted and tried to keep the smile from his face.

'_Let's see you get out of this one Stampede…'_ He snickered in his head, amused as Vash gave up and shrugged at Meryl.

"Mr Vash is looking at Mr Priest because they are good friends, Senpai…" Milly ventured helpfully, eyes darting back and forth between Vash and her boss. Vash grinned suddenly.

"Yeah…that's it…It's because he's my friend!" He tilted his head slightly to flash Wolfwood a knowing grin as Meryl's eye twitched again and she grabbed Milly by the arm, storming ahead.

"We'll meet you two at the next town, OK?" Milly shouted, waving a hand over her head as they disappeared into a dust cloud in the distance.

"That Meryl sure can walk fast can't she?" Vash mused. Wolfwood snorted, shifting the Cross-Punisher on his shoulder.

They looked at one another for a long moment before Vash broke into a smile again.

"So I guess it's just us then…" He arched an eyebrow at the priest. Wolfwood gave a short nod, grinning back at him as they slowly ambled along towards the next town.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the lack of updates on this story…Exams for uni are coming up and I need to study! grins

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

**Chapter Four: A step in…a….direction**

"That Wolfwood! GAH!" Meryl swiped at her sundae with her spoon, impaling a blob of ice cream and banana viciously. "He's so annoying! And why does he even have to follow us anyway! All he does is get Vash drunk every night and cause trouble!"

Milly stayed silent, knowing by now that Meryl's rant would just have to run its course before she would see reason. Milly herself was well aware of why Vash suddenly seemed to want to stare at the priest, a small voice in the back of her mind wondering why it had taken them this long.

People seemed to just assume that because she was 'the sidekick'…

Her mouth turned down slightly at that thought

…That she didn't have two brain cells to run together. In fact, quite the opposite was true. Milly spent her whole day observing people and drawing her own conclusions from what she witnessed, some of them quite insightful. The instant she had seen the looks between Vash and Wolfwood she had known that something momentous had happened in the intimate department. She smiled, dipping a biscuit into her Ceylon tea as she slowly tuned Meryl back in, knowing she wouldn't have missed much.

"…ask for is that we get paid extra for putting up with this ridiculous job! Nobody mentioned anything about some cheap, lousy, i unshaven /i churchman joining us! And he smokes! He's supposed to be a priest and he smokes!" Meryl rolled her eyes in an exaggerated arc, tapping her spoon agitatedly against her empty bowl. Milly just smiled.

"Should we go back to the hotel now, Senpai?" She asked, finishing her tea. She'd noticed earlier when they left to go to the café, that Vash and Wolfwood had checked in shortly after them.

Meryl's spoon clattered against the glass as she dropped it back in her bowl.

"Yeah…sure…let's go, Milly. We have to finish that report."

And by 'we', Milly knew that they'd go back to the hotel and_ she_ would finish the report while Meryl paced back and forth, complaining bitterly about idiot gunmen and unkempt priests.

She smiled anyway and nodded…it was all part of the job.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

"So… What are we doing tonight?" Vash flopped back on the bed, the picture of feigned innocence as Wolfwood set the Cross Punisher down next to the door. He straightened and gave the gunman a sideways glance, before shrugging.

"I dunno…would you like something to eat? Are you hungry?" He arched an eyebrow at the red-coated wonder lying on the bed. He knew exactly what Vash was getting at but couldn't resist pretending ignorance just to drag it out and cause the gunman to make some adorable faces.

Vash almost pouted, his eyes increasing in size…

'_Ah…there it was…'_

…and tugged his glove tighter on his mechanical hand with a sulky air.

"No. I'm not hungry and neither are you…the girls have gone to bed and there's no bars open now…so we can't drink…" He stopped talking, eyes daring Wolfwood to create another delay.

The priest shrugged, giving an easy smile.

"Well I guess it's time to go to bed then…"

Vash perked up, shifting to sit up on the bed.

"So…goodnight." Wolfwood lay on his own bed and rolled to face away from the gunman, hiding the smirk on his face. He could almost hear Vash's mouth gape open and closed as he struggled to figure out what was happening.

"WolfWOOD!" He whined, sounding slightly outraged, and the priest had to try and keep from bursting out laughing. Instead, he rolled over and grinned at the gunman.

"Yes, Vash?"

Suddenly, words seemed to desert the Stampede as he realized he'd have to actually _ask_.

"Uh…I…um…it's cold tonight… don'cha think? Did you want to sleep over here?"

Wolfwood calmly raised an eyebrow and Vash blushed crimson, no longer meeting his eyes. They both shot a glance to the open window that was letting in a cooling breeze, trying to stave off the night's incredible heat. Both knew it was a completely fabricated excuse but Wolfwood couldn't resist one last dig.

"Cold, is it?" He asked smugly, making Vash flush again. He moved to stand, arching an eyebrow and smirking. "Well I guess I'll just have to keep you warm then."

Vash immediately lost his embarrassment and grinned up at him, wiggling over on the bed to make room. Wolfwood toed off his shoes, shucked his jacket, decided it was a bit too early for blatant nakedness, and slid under the covers.

"Are you going to sleep in that?" He asked, gesturing at the bodysuit. Vash looked down at himself, running a hand along a leather-clad leg.

"Uh…yeah…"

Wolfwood shrugged and settled back, Vash lying back next to him. They lay there for a few minutes as Wolfwood waited for his racing heart to settle. It looked like it wasn't going to happen though when Vash shifted, casually brushing up against him. Wolfwood prayed for patience before rolling to his side and sliding a leg up over the gunman's. Vash shivered and they locked eyes as Wolfwood slowly brought his face down, giving him plenty of time to back out.

The Stampede didn't though. He raised his head slightly and met the priest's lips, a hand snaking it's way up into Wolfwood's hair, the cooler gun arm winding around his waist. Wolfwood moaned in the back of his throat as Vash shyly pulled him across and shifted to move underneath him at the same time till the priest was resting between his splayed legs.

He began to let his hands and lips explore the body beneath him. The priest's lips moved from Vash's to the corner of his mouth, to the side of his smooth jaw, flicking his tongue out to taste as he meandered down the slope of his neck. Vash tasted of sunshine and sweat, of long days under the hot suns and longer nights haunting Wolfwood's dreams. The gunman's sounds were intoxicating as he struggled to keep them from surfacing. It wasn't until Wolfwood nosed aside the collar of his bodysuit and his mouth found the sensitive juncture of Vash's shoulder and neck did he get a unmistakable groan. He sucked lightly, instinctively rocking his hips forward into the ones below him, receiving an answering motion as Vash gasped, arching slightly. Growling lowly in the back of his throat, Wolfwood kissed the spot, swept his eyes up and met Vash's half-lidded green gaze.

The gunman was very unfocused; eyes hazy and breath coming in short pants through his parted, swollen lips. He leaned up slightly when Wolfwood pulled away, a slight keening noise erupting from the back of his throat. Wolfwood smiled slightly, brushing a wayward spike from Vash's forehead before leaning down and pressing his lips to the Stampede's again.

Vash wound his arms tighter around the priest, pulling him closer as Wolfwood delved into his mouth, enticing his tongue out to play. They both made noises of wanting into the kiss, pressing their bodies closer.

Vash arched up slightly when Wolfwood's thigh brushed up against his straining erection, shuddering when the priest realised what he'd done and pressed down firmly, rolling his hips forward. Vash broke the kiss and moaned, Wolfwood's lips lighting fire across his cheek to his ear.

"Do you like that, Vash?" He whispered huskily, trailing his tongue up the shell of the blonde gunman's ear. The Stampede moaned in response.

"More, Wolfwood…"

Wolfwood gently bit at the lobe, hearing Vash's hissed intake of breath and feeling the gunman's hips roll upwards to press against his own.

"Wolfwood…Nick…please…" Vash arched up, hands clutching at the priest's back, one reaching up to fist desperately in his hair and bring his mouth back to meet the gunman's.

They moved together on the bed, Wolfwood shifting slightly to rub their arousals together. Vash hissed through his teeth, hips bucking up involuntarily. The priest trailed a hand down, caressing the leather bodysuit and wishing it was Vash's flesh. But he obviously wasn't that comfortable with him yet so Wolfwood didn't press the issue. His hand came to rest of the gunman's hip and Vash trembled, his face flushed as he panted against Wolfwood's lips.

They kissed again and Wolfwood slowly raised his hand, moving it across and pressed his flat palm against the bulging leather. Vash broke the kiss and groaned loudly, shivering violently, hands clenching as he bucked up into the priest's hand. Wolfwood moved his hand to cup the straining flesh, moving his palm rhythmically across the bodysuit. He knew it wouldn't take long and suddenly Vash cried out, eyes shooting open, as the touch drove him over the edge.

Wolfwood smirked and leaned down to capture his lips again, Vash still trembling in the aftermath. Wolfwood nuzzled his cheek with his nose before leaning back slightly to take in Vash's face.

The Stampede met his gaze, eyes hazy and sated, lips swollen and kiss-bruised, hair half down, spikes tangled together. He was beautiful and Wolfwood wanted to preserve that picture in his mind for all eternity and then ravish him again. He leaned down again, quickly placing a brief kiss on Vash's lips before rolling to the side, wincing as his erection pressed up against his pants.

_'Better go take care of this…'_

Vash's hand stopped him, a puzzled look on his face.

"What about you?" Vash eyed his lap, nervous and unsure if he had to return the favour. Wolfwood smiled down at him.

"You don't need to worry about me just yet. I'll be back in a minute, then you can have a shower, ne?"

Vash nodded, glancing at his own lap where a telltale patch of wetness covered the crotch of his pants.

Wolfwood slowly got up, thinking he must look rather ridiculous as he half-waddled towards the bathroom, snagging a box of tissues from beside his bed as he went.

'_I should get paid for this kind of restraint…' _He thought wryly, shutting the door behind him.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

Thanks again for reading this and please leave a review if you enjoyed it!

Love you all

Hella


	5. Chapter 5

Okay! Just thought I'd throw out some warnings cause I realises I didn't at the start and my wonderful sister pointed this out to me! Lol, so warnings FOR: Meryl bashing (I seriously can't stand her…), intelligent Milly (She's so awesome!), emotional (yet beautiful) gunmen, character death, character reformation, lemon (obviously), gruesomeness in later chapters, rape, a faint bit of het, cheesy-ness and I think that's about it…so…yeah…just to let you know!

But thanks everyone for even bothering to click on this story and read it! It makes my day to know that some absolute crap that comes from my imagination is actually entertaining people!

Without further ado….

**Chapter Five: Breakfast**

Wolfwood woke slowly, and rubbed a grainy eye with his fist, yawning loudly as he rolled onto his back. One thing about living on a planet of sand is that it gets everywhere…

'_Even into eyes that have been shut all night'_ he though wryly. Events of the previous evening slowly came back to him. A flash of lips too soft to be real, a flicker of someone whispering his name between moaning pants, a glimmer of a well-treasured dream blissfully coming true. Wolfwood smirked widely as it all came back in a rush, a warm hand feeling adventurously across the bed.

"Vash? Vaaaaaash…." His palm encountered nothing, not even a slightly warm patch where he might have lain, and Wolfwood shut his eyes again, letting out a heavy sigh.

'_So it was all a dream then? Damn…'_ He felt like crying, actually scrubbing at his eyes for a few seconds as they misted in sheer frustration. He sat up and surveyed the room, finding himself alone. The bed across the room was made but that wasn't unusual. Vash always made his bed once he got up, something about making less work for other people. Vash was always thinking of everyone else. It made Wolfwood want to cry again.

'_How much longer can I go on like this? I was so sure it was real this time…so sure…'_

Wolfwood swung his legs off the bed, sighing with relief at the coolness of the floor. He glanced outside, already seeing faint heatwaves radiating off the windowframe. Two birds tried to land but fluttered uselessly over the hot sill before flying off, coming to the same conclusion as the priest.

'_Damn..Its g_oing to be a hot one today…' 

He scrubbed his hands through his hair, then arched to stretch his hands above his head, yawning again. A quick knock sounded at the door, opening before he could grant permission. Spiky blonde hair and a grin entered, quickly followed by Vash.

"Hey!" He raised a hand, noticing Wolfwood's dour expression. He came forward with a coy smile, leaning down to kiss a suddenly stunned Wolfwood on the cheek. "Just coming to tell you that the girls are buying us breakfast down in the restaurant! Vash grinned and walked back to the door. "Better hurry, else I'll eat it all!" He shouted, voice fading and feet thumping joyously down the hallway. How the man could make the act of running sound so happy, Wolfwood had no idea.

The priest touched his cheek gently, then pinched it, just to make sure.

'_No…not dreaming….'_

A silly, stupid grin plastered itself across his face and he giggled, suddenly glad he was by himself. No one should ever be witness to a grown man giggling like he was right now. His stomach growled and he suddenly remembered what Vash had come in for.

He leapt from the bed and scrambled for his shoes, running a hand absently through his hair to make himself presentable. He did, after all, have his pride as a tradesman to think about.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

Wolfwood paused at the base of the stairs, Vash's raucous laughter reaching his ears. He smiled to himself and headed into the restaurant, scanning tables for the red coat. He found it without difficulty, seeing as how everyone else had chosen this morning to dress in rather drab colors and the gunman stood out like…like…something that really stood out a lot.

Wolfwood was only half-awake and unable to think of a better metaphor as he navigated tables and arrived just as the food did.

'_Perfect timing…as always…'_ He silently congratulated himself, pulling out a chair.

He sat down, exchanging a knowing glance with Vash, as Meryl smacked the Stampede's hand out of habit when he reached for a plate of waffles.

"No, Vash…we have to wait! Oh…you're here now…" The last was said with no lack of resentment, seemingly dripping with fake politeness. Wolfwood snorted in reply, shooting Milly a welcoming smile which she returned with her usual enthusiasm for all things friendly.

"So…" Milly idly swirled a stick of waffle through the syrup on her plate. "Did you two have a fun night last night, Mr Priest?" She asked, eyes flicking up to take in both gunman's expressions, watching for minute changes without seeming to. She wouldn't have seen it if she didn't know what she was looking for though. Both started slightly, exchanging the smallest of 'caught' looks before Wolfwood coughed, stretching to grab a piece of toast to buy himself time.

"Uh…actually…yeah we did…uh…kinda…well no…not really…not at all in fact. No. No fun was had…" He glanced at Vash again as the gunman almost choked on his waffle, trying to muffle his laughter.

Milly nodded, appearing vacuous but secretly enjoying making the two of them squirm. She popped another piece of waffle in her mouth, chewing slowly then swallowing, giving them time to think they were out of the woods.

"What did you two…get up to? She asked innocently, and Meryl had to slap Vash on the back as he started choking for real. Wolfwood eyed her warily, pausing in buttering his toast, unsure if she knew something. Milly just smiled back as she awaited the answer.

"Uh…not much…we just lay around for a bit, then went to bed…Are you OK there, Vash?"

The gunman's eyes were watering as he thumped a fist against his chest, taking a big gulp of air when the blockage finally cleared. He immediately reached for another waffle and they all rolled their eyes.

"Vash…you'll choke again! Let me cut it up or something!" Meryl admonished, trying to grab the waffle from his hand. Vash frowned at her and held it over his head where she couldn't reach it.

"Nuh-uh…I won't…" He said, leaning further back in his seat as she sat up, still trying to grab it. Wolfwood and Milly looked on, trying to see who would win out, Meryl, or the chair Vash was sitting on, which looked to be precariously close to toppling.

"Yes you will! Gah!" She finally gave up and sat back down, crossing her arms angrily. Milly giggled as Vash quickly brought his hand down and stuffed the whole waffle in his mouth, chewing noisily. He grinned at her through the mouthful, making Wolfwood snort with laughter when bits of waffle fell out of his mouth and landed on the table. He quickly picked them up and put them in his mouth again as Meryl practically gagged.

"That's revolting, Vash!" She shrieked, her face screwing up.

He shrugged and began to load his plate, drizzling the lot with maple syrup.

"Droo we haff anry branaras?" He asked, still chewing and spraying waffle, a small piece flying out of his mouth and landing on the side of Meryl's face. Wolfwood choked back a snort of laughter and struggled to keep his face straight. Milly's mouth tightened in her attempt not to smile and Vash froze, mouth half-open, staring at the insurance girl.

Meryl just twitched and stared straight ahead, color slowly rising in her face. The restaurant suddenly seemed quieter, or it could have just been that Meryl's shouting was that much louder.

"VASH!" She sounded appalled and shot daggers with her eyes at the gunman. "Oh. My. God…" She cringed away from her cheek as she slowly raised a finger and flicked it off with a wince. It landed back on the table and everyone's mouths dropped open in shock when Vash picked it up and put it back in his mouth. He looked round at everyone's faces.

"What? It's still good…" He said, shrugging and going back to his plate.

Wolfwood just shook his head and laughed, glancing at the gunman beside him. The insurance girl threw her hands up in disgust and left, dragging Milly with her. The bigger girl grabbed for her plate and carried it with her, waving at the two gunmen over her shoulder.

"Well catch up with you two later, ne?" She shouted.

Wolfwood nodded and Vash waved back.

"Brye!"

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

Hope people enjoyed this chapter! I certainly enjoyed writing it! I've read this chapter to so many of my friends and family and they all really like it, so I hope you did too! It's been the most fun to write so far!

So thank you all. You're the reason I'm writing this…coupled with the fact that I want to find out what happens too…grins

Please review!

Love & Peace


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all my reviwers and even the people who didn't review! It's nice that you like this story enough to keep with it! grins happily

**Chapter Six: Blatant nakedness (or Wolfwood gets his shirt off…)**

Wolfwood set his glass on the table with a soft, empty sounding, clunk and sighed contentedly. The day was finally over, his whole body ached, and it was far better now that he could just sit down and relax.

A sand steamer had arrived early in the day and the townspeople had gone market-crazy, stalls and foodcarts everywhere. The girls had insisted they go shopping and Vash had looked so hopeful and excited that the priest just couldn't turn him down.

'_It's those damn pleading eyes of his…'_ He thought, tapping his cigarette on the ashtray. He looked over to the bed where Vash was lost in a pile of boxes and bags, gleefully sorting through the day's purchases. They had stopped at a gambling stall early in the shopping frenzy, Vash begging Wolfwood to try it out. Thanks to their absurd good luck, the money they'd won lasted them through the entire day with a very decently large chunk of spare change. They'd paid for nicer rooms for themselves and the grateful Insurance girls, rooms with balconies, and _baths!_ Baths of all things!

Wolfwood couldn't even imagine what being completely immersed in water would feel like, since it was something only rich people could ever afford. They'd have to try it out. He tapped the ash off his cigarette again and chuckled at the gunman, who was enraptured by some new device on the double bed.

Yes, they'd rented a room with a double bed. King size actually, with the money they could spare. The girls weren't aware of it yet and hopefully it would stay that way. Wolfwood wasn't too sure how well Meryl would take the news that Vash wasn't available for pick up and delivery any longer.

He smirked at that and rose to walk to the bed, sweeping aside a pile of empty bags so he could sit down. Vash looked up at him and grinned, crawling over to him. Something crunched brokenly under all the bags as he put his knee down and Vash paused for a second, a worried look on his face before he shrugged and continued towards his goal.

Wolfwood smiled at him, pleased at how forward Vash was becoming in giving and receiving affection. The blushes didn't come as often now, although Vash's face was still always beautifully flushed after Wolfwood ravished him. His eyebrow quirked up a tiny bit.

_'That's a suggestion I might take…I haven't seen him looking thoroughly debauched today…'_

Vash must have seen the expression change of Wolfwood's face because he paused with his lips barely touching the priest's, eyes wary.

_'What's he plann-…'_

The thought was cut off when Wolfwood suddenly leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Vash and dragged him on top of him. Vash struggled a bit, trying to get his hands underneath himself so he didn't crush the priest. Wolfwood smirked up at him and held him tighter, finally letting his grip loosen a bit so he could cup Vash's face.

The blonde gunman leaned forward, unconsciously pressing against the priest as he presented his lips for a kiss. Wolfwood obliged and Vash wriggled slightly causing Wolfwood to gasp, breaking the kiss and screwing his eyes shut.

"What…! What'd I do!" Vash sounded worried but Wolfwood didn't care, the gunman's thigh has slipped between his legs, pressing against his hardening length.

_'God…give me patience…please…' _

He opened his eyes to see Vash inches from his face, still confused but smiling and slightly red.

And still rubbing against him.

Wolfwood groaned when the gunman shifted again. Vash looked a bit surprised and concerned but grinned wickedly when he finally realized what he'd done.

So he did it again. And again.

Wolfwood's eyes rolled back in his head.

'_Must…not…give…in… Bad…Stampede….'_ He thought fuzzily, mentally slapping Vash on the hand.

Suddenly, during a slight reprieve, he rolled to the side, dislodging Vash and saving himself an embarrassing bout concerning lack of self-control. He lay there panting for a short while, listening to Vash smirk next to him. It was quite strange how he could just _hear_ the expression on his face and not actually have to see it.

He turned to look and there it was, plastered across Vash's face.

Wolfwood leaned over and kissed him breathless, just to wipe that smug look off his face. Then Vash was flushed and panting, _Wolfwood _was smirking, and things were how they should always be.

The priest met Vash's lips again as his hand caressed the back of the gunman's head, fingers trailing through the spiky strands at the base of his neck. Vash made a noise in the back of his throat and wriggled closer, pressing his body full length against Wolfwood's. The priest trailed his other hand down the front of the red coat, trying to feel Vash under all the clothing. He circled a button on the coat before slowly undoing it, waiting for a reaction from the taller gunman. When he didn't get one except Vash pressing closer, he moved onto the next one. And the next and the next until the coat was completely open. He ran a hand inside, across the tight leather, starting to undo one of the straps, and Vash froze up, lips stilling against his own. Wolfwood paused too, hand still resting on him but not moving. Vash pulled back and gave him an unsure and scared look.

"Vash…what is it…?"

Vash looked downward, blinking and refusing to meet the priest's gaze. Wolfwood stopped touching him and brought the hand up to tilt his head. Vash dragged his eyes up and Wolfwood was surprised to see them looking a little misty.

'_There's really something wrong…this isn't just normal shyness…'_ He thought, wondering what Vash could be so concerned about.

"Vash…you can tell m-…" He didn't finish because Vash burst into tears and buried his head underneath Wolfwood's chin, sobbing into his suit jacket. Wolfwood was shocked at the reaction. He'd thought Vash might have some bashfulness issues but had no idea it was this bad. His hand came down, rubbing the Stampede's back in comforting circles, hand no longer underneath the coat.

"Shhh…shhh Vash. It's OK…I won't make you do anything you don't want to." He crooned, stroking Vash's hair with the other hand. The gunman's sobs stilled slowly and Wolfwood placed a gentle kiss against his temple when Vash's head tilted upwards slightly. The priest heard a loud exhale of breath and then Vash was kissing him again, shyly pressing his lips to the priest's.

Wolfwood suddenly got an idea and he pulled back, smiling at Vash in reassurance. He rolled off the bed, dislodging some of the purchases and then started to place them all on the floor. Vash got the idea and soon the bed was clear. Vash sat in the middle, coat undone and pooling around him as he watched Wolfwood with interest.

His eyes flicked to the side and a slight blush painted his cheeks when Wolfwood slowly removed his jacket, realizing what he was going to do. Wolfwood smiled indulgently and his shirt soon followed his coat to the floor.

"Vash…" He murmured, kneeling on the bed next to the gunman. Vash's blush intensified and he looked everywhere but at Wolfwood. The priest smirked and gently reached out a hand to cup and tilt Vash's head towards him. His smirk widened like Vash's eyes did when the Stampede realized he had no shirt on. Vash's gaze immediately flicked down to the priest's nipples, scanning the tanned expanse of chest before realizing what he was doing. His eyes darted back to Wolfwood in shock at his own blatantness and Wolfwood chuckled, laying back and taking Vash with him.

The priest settled onto his back, maneuvering Vash between his legs as the gunman made every effort not to touch him on his bare skin. This amused Wolfwood to no end and he arched up just to see Vash jerk back as Wolfwood's bare chest brushed against him.

"Wolfwood…" He murmured, a light frown painting his face, unsure of why he was so edgy.

"What, Vash?" The priest's eyebrow arched as he brought Vash's flesh hand up to his mouth and kissed it. The gunman squirmed in embarrassment, momentarily forgetting to keep away from Wolfwood's skin. The priest made an inaudible noise in his throat when the leather on Vash's bodysuit brushed against one of his nipples, sending shocks coursing through his body at the contact.

'_I'm not going to survive this…'_ His body ached when Vash shifted against him again.

Distracted by trying to gain some self-control, he hadn't noticed that Vash had sat up slightly, staring curiously at his chest. He was slammed back into the present though, when he felt a wet graze of something slowly stroke over his nipple. He hissed, eyes closing of their own accord as his mouth dropped open.

'_Oh god, oh god, oh god…is he doing what i…yes yes he is doing what I thin-…'_ The thought was cut off as Vash hesitantly licked again. Wolfwood shuddered, making a choked noise as the taller gunman suddenly decided that sucking the nipple into his mouth and tugging experimentally with his teeth was a good idea. The priest couldn't help but arch up into the touch, a hand coming up to rest on the back of Vash's neck as his cock gave an answering throb.

'_I thought that I was supposed to be in charge here…'_ He thought fuzzily, head swimming as Vash caressed his chest with his mouth. _'Should have known he wouldn't stay innocent for long…'_

_XPXPXPXPXPXPXP_

I had to split it there…the chapter was too long for my liking… Feel free to hate me…BUT then you won't get the rest of it will ya! grins evilly

I'll be updating this quicker till it's level with the posts on other sites. Sorry that I've been ignoring FF but I prefer using html and even write in it as I'm creating the story…so to have to go back through and take it all out seem a bit of a hassle sometimes…BUT please review if you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and all those reading this! Hope you stick with me!

Since it won't let me use the symbols that I originally used…Mental speech will be underlined! As opposed to thoughts which are in _italics!_

**Chapter Seven: An unwelcome visitor**

_Distracted by trying to gain some self-control, he hadn't noticed that Vash had sat up slightly, staring curiously at his chest. He was slammed back into the present though, when he felt a wet graze of something slowly stroke over his nipple. He hissed, eyes closing of their own accord as his mouth dropped open._

'_Oh god, oh god, oh god…is he doing what i…yes yes he is doing what I thin-…' the thought was cut off as Vash hesitantly licked again. Wolfwood shuddered, making a choked noise as the taller gunman suddenly decided that sucking the nipple into his mouth and tugging experimentally with his teeth was a good idea. The priest couldn't help but arch up into the touch, a hand coming up to rest on the back of Vash's neck as his cock gave an answering throb._

'_I thought that I was supposed to be in charge here…' He thought fuzzily, head swimming as Vash caressed his chest with his mouth. 'Should have known he wouldn't stay innocent for long…'_

Vash grinned against the priest's skin, bringing his gun arm up and circling the other nipple with a cool metal finger. He got the response he'd expected when the priest gasped, arching up further into his mouth. He pinched the nipple lightly, listening to Wolfwood mewl as he rolled it between his fingers, still sucking on the other one.

He recalled that nipples had been quite sensitive and a lot of fun when he'd had them, and it seems his memory was correct when Wolfwood arched up again, pressing his raging hard on against the gunman's thigh. Vash's cock jumped in response and sent an answering jolt through his body, making him press down on the priest.

Wolfwood rolled his hips up again, making them both see stars when their arousals rubbed together. Vash left the nipple and moved up the side of Wolfwood's neck, trailing over to his lips. The priest's hands fisted desperately in Vash's hair, pulling his mouth harder against him, rocking his hips up, feeling the answering thrust and groaning.

One of Wolfwood's hands left the gunman's spikes and trailed down his side, grasping at the leather, desperately trying to feel something of the body underneath. Vash's own hands were doing some wandering of their own, trembling fingers stroking against the priest's bare flesh in the most erotic way Wolfwood had ever experienced.

They rolled to the side, then kept going, Wolfwood sinking down between Vash's splayed legs. His hand roamed in between them, making Vash shiver when the priest's fingers stroked against his erection. He arched his hips up into the touch as Wolfwood's lips trailed to his ear, sucking on the lobe. He heard the priest's increased breathing, almost panting, in his ear.

"Please…Vash…please I want to touch you…" He whispered huskily, giving meaningful tugs at the front of Vash's bodysuit. Vash paused and he got a hesitant look, then slowly reached down, undoing a zip that the priest hadn't even known was there. It slid slightly diagonally across his hips, opening a largish flap in the front of the suit. Wolfwood wasted no time in wondering about it, hand diving down the front and grasping the erection he found there.

Vash's head slammed back into the pillow, groaning loudly as the priest slowly ran his curled fist up and down his length, grazing a thumb across the head and smearing the precum there. Vash shuddered, leaning towards the priest, then away, hips arching up as he gasped. Hands grasping at air then suddenly fisting in the sheets or Wolfwood's hair as he sucked and bit gently at the base of Vash's neck.

Soon Vash came, arching beautifully and crying out, white spurts covering Wolfwood's hand and splashing up on his bodysuit. He collapsed bonelessly back on the bed, eyes half shut, mouth still open, panting and gazing at Wolfwood with love in his eyes.

The priest groaned with want and covered Vash's mouth with his own, drinking in his sweetness till the throbbing in his pants became too painful to ignore. He tore himself away, Vash making a bereft sound, as he stumbled, almost drunkenly, to his feet.

"I'll…be back in a…second…" He managed to rasp out before making a break for the bathroom door.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

Afterwards, he sat back against the edge of the bath, pants still down around his ankles, smoking a cigarette and tipping the ash into the sink above his head. He hadn't come that hard in a long time, memories of Vash's blisteringly hot mouth on his chest fueling his arousal to spectacular heights. He gazed out the window on the wall next to him. The patch of sky he could see was vivid blue, with the occasional bird flying past. He tipped his head back, resting it against the cool porcelain of the bath. He turned his head to the side slightly.

"We really should use this…take advantage of it while it's here…" He mused quietly to himself, thinking about the bizzareness of being surrounded by water. He started to get to his feet, yanking the top of his pants up slightly to his knees as he stood.

Suddenly a wave of pain lanced through his head and he put a hand up to his temple, crying out and dropping his cigarette on the floor. The pain came again and he crashed to his knees, biting his lips to keep from screaming. He knew what it was and didn't want to alert Vash to what he knew was about to occur.

'He always takes his time…likes to make it hurt… Bastard…' 

Chapel…

The dry voice echoed slightly in his mind as the pain faded. Wolfwood thought that Legato must like to think of himself as some kind of healing balm after all the pain of breaking into his mind. Wolfwood would have just rather done without his pain. Or his little messages that he always brought with him.

What…? What do you want? He tried to keep the irritability from his voice but it seemed he didn't succeed as another sharp pain wound through the side of his head.

There's no need to take that tone. 

A pause.

I have a message for you…

Wolfwood would have rolled his eyes if they're weren't clenched shut. Of course the bastard had a message for him. It's not like he'd take time out of his day to check on an errant Gung Ho Gun-to-be…

Yes?

How have you been Chapel? Done anything…interesting lately? Legato's voice sounded amused and Wolfwood's blood ran ice cold.

'_He knows! He knows about Vash!'_ The priest's mind automatically shied away from thoughts of the gunman, knowing that to make it obvious he was hiding something was just asking to have his mind torn open like a ripe watermelon and picked over.

No. No I haven't. Just give me the message, Legato. Stop fucking around.

There was silence and the voice actually sounded a little miffed when it came back.

Fine then. I was just trying to make conversation, Chapel. You will meet me in a bar on the main street of Mei City in a week's time.

Wolfwood's world crashed.

'No…not now…Jesus!' 

I will contact you later with the appropriate time to be there. I have things to discuss with you…

Wolfwood sighed slightly. At least he didn't have to go and see…._him_. He hated going to see Vash's brother. Maybe he had gotten away with it…

…Knives-sama has things to discuss with you.

…or not.

Wolfwood nodded, knowing Legato would have picked up the movement of his body. Sometimes it felt like a mild possession when Legato spoke to him, occasionally the Servant even moved part of his body just to freak him out. He'd only been possessed by Legato once…and it had been the single most terrifying experience Wolfwood had ever had.

He never wanted it to happen again…He'd die before he let it happen again, though there was nothing he could do about it if it ever did.

He felt another pain as Legato left his head.

"Jesus…why does the guy have to make it hurt every time he talks to me?" He held his head in his hands. He knew Legato created the pain on purpose. Once or twice he hadn't bothered and there had been no pain at all, but Legato liked to make an entrance. He staggered up to his knees, pants forgotten as he leaned on the side of the bathtub, trying to recover.

A knock sounded at the door and Wolfwood jerked back to awareness.

"Wolfwood? Nick? Are you okay? You've been in there a while…Did you need…um…some…uh…" Vash coughed and faltered in his amorous attempt.

Wolfwood knew he was trying to ask if Wolfwood needed assistance with his 'problem', but since that was taken care of, Wolfwood had no intention of misleading the gunman.

"No…no that's all right Vash…I'm fine. Did you want to take a bath?" He asked, pulling his pants up and collecting the cigarette from the ground, wiping away the spilled ash with his foot.

Vash shifted against the door, then tentatively tried the door handle. He found Wolfwood sitting on the side of the bath, smiling. Vash's eyes darted around, but he wasn't sure what he was looking for. He stepped into the room.

"Uh…do you mean do _I_ want one…or do I want one with you?" He looked unsure and Wolfwood smiled and shrugged.

"Either way…If you'd rather have some privacy then I can have one after you. I don't mind…"

Vash smiled gratefully.

"Are you sure…Nick?"

Wolfwood smiled, for some reason pleased that Vash was using his first name sometimes.

"No I don't mind at all…you go right ahead…" He stood up, brushing down his pants and moved to step past the Stampede still lingering in the doorway. He turned to squeeze past, his bare chest brushing up against the bodysuit. Vash's hand reached out to stop him and, as he looked up in reaction, the gunman's lips came down on his, hands lazily caressing his sides and coming to rest on his hips. Vash broke the kiss and smiled at him.

"Thanks again…"

Wolfwood went to move away and, quick as lightening, Vash reached out and pinched his nipple, hard, before darting into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"VASH!!" Wolfwood clutched his injured nub, rapidly rubbing it with the palm of his hand.

But muffled laughter and the click of a lock was all he got in return.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

A/N: FINALLY! A smidgen of plot arrives! And you all thought this was just going to be about sex!

Hope people liked this chapter! Please review! Reviews equals LOVE!! (and I need as much of that I can get!)

Also, I've posted another story by request. It's entitled 'Possession is 9/10 of the law'. Please read it and tell me what you think! By the way, it was written FAR before this one and has NO connection to it in any way! I just though people might need a bit of a lemon injection to keep them going!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Gift**

Wolfwood glanced around the room, checking that they had everything. He had mentioned to Vash yesterday that he'd like to visit Mei City. He didn't give a reason and, although the gunman had looked at him slightly strangely, he had agreed and the next morning they were packed and ready to go. Well _he_ was anyway…

He watched the gunman, red-faced and puffing, as he struggled on the bed, trying, like some overenthusiastic squirrel that had too many nuts, to stuff the last of his things into his bag.

Wolfwood shook his head and put back the cigarette he was about to light with a disappointed huff.

"Why did you buy so much stuff, Vash?" He asked, leaning the Cross Punisher against the wall and going to help him.

"It looked nice and I wanted it…" Was the answer he got. The priest rolled his eyes and surveyed some of the things sitting in the top of the bag. He closed his eyes, praying for tolerance, and shook his head before selecting something at random.

"Do you really need this?" He asked, holding it up and giving Vash a look.

The Stampede snatched it out of his hand, cradling it against his chest like Wolfwood would break it out of sheer spite.

"Yes…yes I do…!"

"Do you even know what it does?"

Vash held the item up and pursed his lips thoughtfully, turning it this way and that. It was a wooden bird on some kind of hinge. It had a hat on its head.

Wolfwood blinked slowly.

A bird.

With a hat.

'_Where does he pick up this crap?!'_ The priest slapped a hand over his face and shook his head with disbelief.

"Yes, I know what it does! Well…kinda…the man had it drinking out of a glass of beer….I thought it was funny…" The Stampede sounded defensive and Wolfwood sighed.

"Fine…keep the…the…alcoholic poultry. What about this…?" He asked, grabbing something else that appeared of dubious practical use, which Vash also snatched off him.

"Yes, I need that!"

"And this?"

Another snatch.

"Yes…yes I do!"

About half an hour later, the bed was heaped with Vash's purchases, having been sifted through and divided into two piles by Wolfwood. One, Vash REALLY needed…the other…well…not so much. He still 'needed' them apparently…but his voice just didn't hit the quite same pitch when he stated it, so the priest figured he didn't _need_ them quite as much.

Vash started to pack again and Wolfwood turned at a knock on the door. Milly stuck her head in and waved cheerfully, her smile blindingly bright as was the pitch of her voice. How the girls had gotten wind that they were leaving that morning, Wolfwood had no idea. But there they were, packed and ready to go at the right hour. It actually scared the priest slightly, but Vash had shrugged and said they'd always just _known_.

"Are you two ready yet?" She gushed, arm still waving enthusiastically.

"They had better be!" He heard Meryl huff out in the hallway. Wolfwood could see the crossed arms and the twitchy frown in his head. He cracked a smile.

"Yes…we're just coming now…" He turned back to Vash who had finally gotten his bag closed. Wolfwood surveyed the room again, doing one last check.

"What about that?" He pointed at a small wrapped package sitting next to Vash's, still bulging, bag. The Stampede 'eep-ed' and grabbed it, attempting to hide it behind his back, looking at the priest innocently. Wolfwood just stared at him blankly before shrugging and turning towards the door. He heard a brief rustle as Vash pocketed the package and picked up his bag, stepping in line behind him. Wolfwood hoisted his cross onto his shoulder and they both headed downstairs.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

The suns were blisteringly hot. Wolfwood could feel the heat of the sand through his shoes, making him want to walk faster and hop from one foot to the other at the same time, making for an interesting sight.

They had stopped earlier in the day for lunch and Wolfwood had actually fried an egg from their supplies on his un-wrapped cross. This had amused Vash for far longer than it should have till the priest came over and Vash, feeling his source of food and amusement was being threatened, stuffed the egg in his mouth, still hot from the metal. What followed had entertained them all till they realized that the water Vash was gulping down was all they had till the next town.

Fortunately Wolfwood had brought extra, stashed in the compartment of the cross. But that hadn't stopped Meyrl's impromptu lecture on good eating habits and correct rationing of water supplies. Wolfwood rolled his eyes, an irritated frown on his face.

Meryl…

Why on earth had she insisted they travel by foot? But then again, Mei was only half a days walk from where they had been. And it seemed frivolous to waste money on a bus when they could walk. In Meryl's opinion anyway.

'_It's not like it's her money we'd be spending…'_ Wolfwood groused to himself, kicking at a small cactus as he sidestepped it. He glanced at Vash, who was smiling at nothing in particular, stomping along happily in the sand.

'_How can he smile in this heat? Especially in that coat! He must be boiling alive!'_ Wolfwood himself had taken his jacket off and undone the top buttons of his shirt. He shifted the cross to the other shoulder so he could see Vash better.

"Aren't you hot, Vash?"

The gunman looked up, still smiling and shrugged. Wolfwood decided that the smile looked unmistakably like Vash knew something he didn't.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked warily.

Vash's eyes darted towards the girls chatting away in front of them, hand disappearing into his coat. He came back with the wrapped package, considering it for a moment and turning it in his hand before passing it to Wolfwood without a word. The priest paused, glancing at the girls and setting the Cross Punisher in the sand, and gave Vash a look.

"What's this?"

"I was going to wait…but…uh…I got you something. That is…um I got it for you…my boyfriend…" He half whispered, face flushing at the words, gaze darting to the side, unable to look Wolfwood in the eye.

"I'm your boyfriend?" Wolfwood's eyebrows twitched upwards and he was unable to stop the smile that rose on his face. Vash's blush deepened till his face looked like it was on fire and he made huffy noises and gestures with his hands, still not looking the priest in the eyes.

'_He's wooing me with gifts! He wants me to be his boyfriend!'_ Wolfwood could have rolled over and died from the sheer sweetness of the act. He quickly unwrapped it, revealing a small cross on a necklace. There were little precious stones imbedded in it and a tiny engraving on the back.

_**Here whenever you need me…V.**_

Wolfwood bit his lip, a smile spreading across his face while he read it. Vash's blush deepened even further when he saw the expression on Wolfwood's face. He turned away but the priest reached out to cup his face before he could. He shot a quick glance at the two girls in front of them, pausing to let them walk a little further ahead.

"Thank you, Vash…I love it…" He murmured, wrapping his arm around the gunman's neck, the other drifting down his back as he slid their lips together. Vash's arms wrapped around him tightly and for a second Wolfwood couldn't have cared less if the girls found out.

'_It would make things much simpler…'_ He mused as they slowly broke apart.

Just in time too, because Meryl was beginning to turn around, hand coming up to point and mouth opening to berate in typical Meryl fashion.

"What are you two doing!? You should lag behind like that! What happens if we get separated?! How will we find you then?!"

Vash almost shrugged. It wasn't his problem that they'd been assigned to him. He just lived his life and they followed him around.

They arrived in Mei City just before dusk, having taken a lot longer than usual. Vash had kept finding excuses to stop. Something about his feet being sore, then he was really thirsty, then he had to go to the bathroom from drinking so much water from the egg incident, then he was hungry cause water by itself couldn't fill him up…the list went on.

Wolfwood didn't mind though. He was well aware of why Vash was making all these stops. It was because the girls would go off by themselves to give the gunmen some privacy and Vash would sink to the ground behind a conveniently placed sand dune and drag Wolfwood with him. The priest put a stop to it though, when he began to get covered in sand and Milly kept giving him a funny look.

They checked into the first hotel they came across. Wolfwood smirked while Meryl griped at the attendant about the price of her room, having been informed earlier that she would be paying for herself and Milly, as the gunmen's funds were getting a bit low.

Not that it was necessarily true…but the priest was sick of forking out for the Insurance girls, well for Meryl anyway. The money could be better spent on Vash and things he wanted.

Wolfwood nodded to himself and trailed the humming gunman up the stairs, pausing when there was a shout from the bottom of them.

"Hey!" Both he and Vash turned, the red-coated gunman in mid-hum. He lifted the side of his glasses with a finger to stare at Meryl quizzically.

"Don't you two have separate rooms yet?! Surely you have enough money!!" She griped, gesturing at the priest.

She started to become very uncomfortable around the churchman of late. The amount of time he was spending with Vash was surely being a bad influence on the gunman. And he was trouble enough already! She glared at Wolfwood as he shrugged and turned his head to glance up at Vash, rolling his eyes and mimicking her angry face. She couldn't see his expression but it made Vash laugh and fueled Meryl's disgruntlement.

"Fine! Whatever! Like I even care!!" She huffed, turning and pulling Milly along the hall to their downstairs rooms.

Wolfwood just chuckled to himself, following Vash, who ran up the stairs and pointed down the hallway.

"It's this way, Wolfwood!" He gestured excitedly and almost knocked a potted plant from its stand. Wolfwood smiled at him as he thumped joyously down the hall, searching for their room number.

He was glad to see Vash happy, his own problems weighing heavily upon him. They still had two days before he had to meet Legato and in the time he had to figure out how to distance himself from Vash. It wouldn't help to be talking to the servant and thinking about the Master's brother through it all.

Wolfwood sighed, raking a hand through his hair. He hadn't realized he'd stopped at the top of the stairs until Vash popped his head around the corner of the door and gave him a puzzled look.

"Nick?"

Wolfwood started walking again and smiled at him as they met in the doorway. Vash broke out into a grin of massive proportions, almost blinding Wolfwood with its sheer joy.

"We've got another bath! Oh, I wanna take a bath!" He prattled with child-like glee, dancing back and forth on his toes, clapping his hands. Wolfwood smiled indulgently and waved him into the room and towards the bathroom, but suddenly changed his mind. Vash yelped when Wolfwood caught the back of his coat and spun him around before planting a quick kiss on his lips. Vash stumbled backwards when Wolfwood let him go, eyes slightly unfocused. Wolfwood smirked and, turning him around, pushed him towards the bathroom again.

Vash looked like he was walking on clouds as he drifted towards the bathroom, gloved fingers touching his lips as they slowly curled upwards.

And Wolfwood smiled again.

XPXPXPXPXPXPX

A/N: I've noticed that this story is getting less and less hits (only 50 or so on the last chapter)...although the amount of reviews is kinda keeping steady - Is there anything i'm missing here? This story has done incredibly well as I have been posting it on other sites...Is this just not what the readers want to read?

Please Review and tell me what I'm doing wrong/sob/


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Thanks everyone for making it this far! Just to let you know...I've created a forum for fans this story. It can be found at: just under the Trigun section if the link doesn't work! Please feel free to drop by and leave a comment. I'll leave meassages on it about updates and the like...and I'll check it every few days, so please direct your additional comments, speculations and questions to the forum boards! Hope to see you there!

**Chapter Nine: Fairness**

Vash sighed happily, eyes drifting shut. He and Wolfwood had spent the entire day lounging around the town, avoiding the Insurance girls and making eyes at each other when no one important was looking. He sighed again and grinned when he felt the priest shift next to him, an arm flung across Vash's leather-clad chest, stirring slightly when Vash wriggled in his bodysuit.

'_God, this thing is uncomfortable to sleep in…'_

But he still wasn't sure when he'd be able to take that next step with Wolfwood and bare himself. He'd been able to sleep without his gloves tonight. Just taking it in little steps at a time is what Wolfwood had said. They were growing closer every day but the sheer fear of seeing that familiar disgust on Wolfwood's face kept him from exposing himself in such a vulnerable way.

But still…

They'd had a good day and there was no reason to ruin it now by thinking about his insecurities. He was broken from thought by a hot whisper of breath across the base of his neck, followed by a sleepy murmur.

"Can't sleep?" Wolfwood sighed, bringing his hand up to stroke the side of Vash's face.

Vash grinned and he knew Wolfwood had felt the smile. The priest levered himself up on his elbow to stare down at the gunman in the half-light, fingers lightly tracing the contours of his face.

"Not with you around…" Vash murmured back, reaching up a hand to cup the back of Wolfwood's head and bring him forward to meet his lips. Wolfwood moaned lowly into the kiss, moving to fit his mouth more securely against Vash's. His hand trailed lazily across the leather, down over Vash's back, along the curve of his hipbone before hooking his leg and draping it over himself. Vash snuggled closer, pressing their bodies together and using his leg to hold Wolfwood against him.

The priest sank a hand into Vash's hair, tilting his head back and exposing his neck to the passion of his lips. Vash made a noise in the back of his throat, his hips pressing against the priest's as Wolfwood gently bit and nibbled at the base of his neck. Wolfwood groaned, head swimming dizzily as he felt Vash's erection rub against his own through the layers of their clothes.

Suddenly it was too hot and Wolfwood felt he had too many clothes on. He broke away and sat up, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. He heard Vash make a noise next to him and turned to see a slight look of fear and curiosity in his eyes.

He crooned reassuringly and, after shucking his shirt, lay back down, enjoying Vash's hot exclamation of breath when his bare hands brushed against Wolfwood's chest. The priest himself had a hard time keeping his moan under control when, instead of jerking away like he normally would at such blatant contact, Vash spread his palms flat across Wolfwood's chest and lifted his face for a kiss. Which the priest obliged of course, sinking down against the gunman as Vash's hands shifted slightly, a stray finger brushing up against one of his nipples.

Vash must have noticed this because the next thing he did was to move his hands…

'_His goddamn bare hands! Oh Christ!'_

…over Wolfwood's nipples, caressing them hesitantly with his thumbs as the priest thrust his tongue against the gunman's, moaning in the back of his throat.

Wolfwood trailed a hand down the Stampede's chest, down to where that wonderful, life-saving zip was. Vash moaned into the kiss at the sound of it opening, his fingers pinching the priest's nipples as Wolfwood slid a hand down against his skin, fingers curling through the thatch of blonde hair till he found his erection.

He slowly stroked up and down till Vash gasped and broke the kiss to bury his face into Wolfwood's shoulder, hips bucking against the priest's hand. His hands ran around Wolfwood's sides lightly, and up over his back, making the priest shiver deliciously against him.

Vash made a noise of surprise when Wolfwood suddenly left his lips and, smirking briefly at him, made his way further down his body, pausing at the top of the zip. Vash sat up on his elbows to watch the priest, face swathed in curiosity. His eyes widened as the priest smirked at him before turning his attention to his task

Vash shuddered, his breathing breaking the night air harshly as Wolfwood slowly leaned down and flicked his tongue against the tiny patch of bare skin at the parting of the zip. His eyes caught Vash's surprised ones and he winked before placing a slow kiss against Vash's exposed hipbone, and slowly laving his tongue in a meandering path across to the patch of curls. He pressed his nose there and inhaled, his cock twitching and hardening even further as he heard Vash whimper his name followed by a panted breath.

Wolfwood kept his gaze on the Stampede's face as he moved and just breathed over him, air feathering across the head of his cock. Vash's breathing increased tenfold when Wolfwood slowly opened his mouth and licked his lips, shifting on the bed so he was resting more comfortably before he slowly licked Vash from base to tip.

The Stampede's eyebrows took on a life of their own, his heels danced in the sheets and he made a half throaty, breathless sound that made Wolfwood's own cock harden painfully. The look he gave the priest was one of total astonishment.

Wolfwood tried to keep from smirking and almost failed but got himself under control enough to swirl his tongue across the tip and taste Vash's salty precome. Vash hissed, his head dropping back to hang, and Wolfwood swirled faster, finally sealing the tip in his warm sucking mouth. Vash groaned loudly, fists clenching, and Wolfwood placed a hand on his hips to hold them down while he pulled away agonizingly slowly. He sank down quickly again, taking more of Vash into his mouth, hearing the cries erupting from the legendary gunman and loving it. He brought a hand up, curling it underneath to slowly stroke his balls in time with his motions. The Stampede gasped something incoherent and arched up. Wolfwood rolled them in his hand and sucked harder, suddenly aware Vash was whispering words between his moans and he tried to make them out.

"Nick…oh please…ah Nicky…let me…please…" Vash groaned, hands grasping at nothing. Wolfwood slid his mouth back up, giving the head a final suck before he raised his head. Vash made a bereft sound and flung his flesh arm across his eyes, panting.

Wolfwood made a questioning sound, wordlessly asking what Vash had wanted. The gunman let out a shuddering breath as Wolfwood continued to slowly stroke his erection, flicking his tongue against the tip as he waited for a reply.

"Please…please let me touch you…want to…touch…" Vash panted as Wolfwood's mouth sank down around him again, sucking rhythmically. He raised his head again, mumbling against Vash's weeping tip.

"You don't have to, Vash…" He whispered, punctuated by licks and nibbles that made Vash toss his head and arch his back.

"I…I want to…please Wolfwood…" Vash panted again, gazing at him longingly with a half-lidded gaze.

Wolfwood paused. His cock screamed at him for hesitating and strained against his pants, declaring if Vash wanted to touch him, he'd somehow detach from Wolfwood and go and get the touching by himself.

Wolfwood almost rolled his eyes. He hated it when his cock talked.

Finally Vash's whimpers and his grasping hands overrode any of Wolfwood's reservations and he shifted so he was lying beside Vash with his knees next to the gunman's shoulder before he went back to his task.

Vash immediately turned slightly to face him and began to shyly undo Wolfwood's pants.

He slowly slid a hand into the priest's underwear and Wolfwood jerked, hissing through his teeth when Vash's trembling, hesitant hand wrapped loosely around his erection. He screwed his eyes shut and panted against the gunman's thigh, trying to fight the shocks of feeling rocketing through his body.

He couldn't hold back the moan when Vash started to move his fist. Encouraged, the Stampede became more confident and tightened his grip slightly, gasping when Wolfwood went back to his aching erection.

Vash's thumb rubbed slowly across his slit, smearing the precome gathering there and Wolfwood made a throaty groan, tightening his lips around Vash's erection.

He felt a small burst of precome hit his tongue when he groaned, humming around the length in his mouth. Vash cried out and fisted his arousal faster, making Wolfwood groan again.

Suddenly the Stampede's back arched, his cries escalating and Wolfwood felt the first rope of come hit his tongue. The sheer idea of Vash coming in his mouth and facing the reality of it made Wolfwood's cock swell in Vash's hand. Mere moments passed and, shuddering, he coated the gunman's fist, making it slick for the last few strokes.

Panting, he turned and crawled back up Vash's body to crush their lips together, hands threading into Vash's spikes. They twined together on the bed, eyes already closing. Wolfwood placed a gentle kiss on Vash's cheek before drifting off into oblivion, one thought following him down.

'_He touched me and I got to come…my God, I got to come…!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: YAY! (glomps Wolfwood) I'm so happy for you, honey!

Wolfwood: blush cough Uh…I'm happy too…

Vash: looks at sticky hand and wrinkles nose wipes hand on sheet

Wolfwood: Oh come ON!!

Hm…I'm not terribly happy with this chapter. It seemed okay when I first wrote it but now, looking back just before I post, it seems to be lacking something. In most cases it means that I wouldn't post till I'm completely happy with it…but since you guys have waited so long for an update and been so paitent with this story…well…I just couldn't refrain!

Please review and visit the forum! (I'll be so happy that people actually care!!)


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to all those who have reviewed so far! It makes me kinda proud that a little idea of mine has come so far and been loved by so many...to think, a year ago this was supposed to be someting like 5 chapters maximum...now it's been written up to thirty... (shakes head)

**Chapter Ten: Acceptance**

They lay on the bed, both still slightly drunk. They had only had time for a few drinks before falling into each others arms, the proximity of such a large bed obviously taking it's toll.

Wolfwood lay next to Vash, a leg flung across the gunman's and head resting against his shoulder. The priest sighed as Vash's hand came up to stroke his hair and the Stampede placed a small kiss on the top of his head. Wolfwood meandered a hand across Vash's chest, fingers catching on buckles and straps. He paused at one and felt Vash tense slightly when he pulled it out of the buckle slightly. Wolfwood sighed again at Vash's tautness.

"Why won't you let me touch you? He asked softly, fingers still playing with the leather. Vash wriggled uncomfortably.

"Because…"

"Because why, Vash? Is it me? Is it something I've done? I don't want to push you into anything but I'd like to know what I'm doing wrong!" He tilted his head up to look at the gunman but Vash looked away, hand coming up to twine with Wolfwood's on his chest, holding it there.

"It's…just…I can't explain…"

Wolfwood's mouth twisted slightly into a frown. He didn't want to sound like a petulant child but…

"Well, what can I do? I want to see you! Why can't I?" He seemed put out and Vash sighed again, becoming slightly frustrated.

"Well…well why do I have to be the one to get naked first?! Why can't you!" The gunman retorted, belatedly realizing what he'd said and clapping a hand over his mouth as Wolfwood smirked, arching an eyebrow.

"So that's it, huh? You want a bit of fair exchange…?" The smirk widened as he slid away from Vash and got to his feet. "Well I think I can help you with that…"

"Wait! Wolfwood!" Vash reached out to him. "That's not what I meant! I…uh…" His mouth snapped shut and his eyes widened.

Wolfwood was undressing. In front of him. All Vash's recent dreams were about to come true. Maybe it was wise that he stop talking right about now.

Vash's eyes trailed the priest's fingers down his chest, watched as he untucked the shirt from the waist of his suit pants and slipped it from his shoulders. The Stampede's cheeks pinked a bit then and he looked to the side and Wolfwood chuckled, still smirking.

"What's so funny?" Vash asked, brows furrowed, still looking off to the side.

"It's only my chest, Vash. You _have_ seen it before." Wolfwood said, dropping the shirt on the floor.

"I know." Vash wriggled slightly on the bed, crossing his arms loosely.

"Well there _is_ more to see, you know." Wolfwood said, an amused smirk dancing across his face.

"I know." Vash said again, the pink deepening to red.

The priest undid his belt and dropped it on top of the shirt. His suit pants came off next and finally his briefs. Vash found the cracks in the hotel ceiling highly interesting at about that time, and Wolfwood shook his head.

"You asked me to get naked, the least you could do is look at me," He snorted, folding his pants and hanging them over the back of a chair.

"I didn't ask! And…and I'm getting to it," Vash said, voice trying to be his normal flippant self, but holding an edge of uncertainty. His eyes left the ceiling and lowered to Wolfwood's face, then his neck. His chest, the little cross around his neck. His face again, his chest. His face. The cross.

"Oh for the love of…I'm no different than you!" The priest stated and advanced on the gunman.

"Yeah ok, don't get huffy!" Vash squeaked and started scooting back, but Wolfwood climbed up over him and Vash flopped onto his back, large green eyes meeting amused dark ones.

He leaned down to catch his lips, distracting him, taking it slow like he always did. Vash had become something of a prodigy at early foreplay and he blushed deeply when Wolfwood told him so, eyes averted as he grinned, embarrassed.

The priest grinned too, hand running across the bodysuit, gently fingering one of the straps.

'_I wonder if he'll ever be comfortable…?'_ He mused as Vash tensed slightly when he fiddled with the main zip, only taking it down for a inch or two before drawing it back up again. He went to take his hand away, surprised when Vash's suddenly covered his, holding it there. He looked down at the Stampede curiously but Vash wouldn't look at him. Instead, he wet his lips and opened his mouth to speak. Nothing came out and he sighed, looking forlorn.

Wolfwood smiled, using his other hand to stroke Vash's forehead, rearranging the spikes.

"It's ok Vash…It's fine…seriously…"

Vash huffed and wouldn't look at him till Wolfwood tilted his head towards him, placing a loving kiss on his lips.

"I don't mind…honestly. I was just…frustrated." He said.

"I know. It's just…it's…" Vash wet his lips and tried again. "I just have some…things…and it makes it hard…to…" He trailed off, turning his gaze from Wolfwood's. The priest leant forward, trying to see his expression in the moonlight streaming through the window.

"Vash?"

The gunman sighed again, tightening his hand over Wolfwood's. His fingers threaded with the priest's and began to tug at the zip. Wolfwood tried to hold back his surprise when the zip slowly parted, revealing a flash of skin underneath. Wolfwood's heart quickened at the sight of flesh yet unexplored. He moved to lie next to Vash, noticing that the gunman still wouldn't glance below his chest or the tiny cross around his neck. He chuckled slightly at that but stopped when Vash suddenly sat up, swinging his legs off the side of the bed and facing away from him.

"Vash?" He reached out a hand, stopping when he heard Vash speak.

"Please…don't touch me…just wait…please…" Vash whispered and Wolfwood dropped his hand back onto the bed.

'_What could be so bad?'_ He thought.

Wolfwood heard the zip stop, having been completely undone. The back of the bodysuit was looser now but Wolfwood still couldn't see anything. Vash started to shift, drawing one of his arms up the sleeve and holding onto the suit while he did the same with the other. The empty sleeves hung by his sides, fingers clutching the edges of the suit to hold it on him.

He gave a big trembling sigh that made Wolfwood's heart ache. Suddenly he let go and the top of the suit dropped down, pooling around his hips.

And Wolfwood's mouth dropped open.

'_God almighty fucking Christ that must have hurt…. I thought he might have a few scars…but I never…'_ The thought that came next made rage well up inside him and he fought to keep it down.

'_Who did this to him?! Was it Knives? That fucking bastard! I'll kill him!'_

He shifted slightly on the bed, eyes fixed on Vash's back.

'_I wonder if they're all over his body? No wonder he was shy about showing me…' _

He heard Vash sniffle and realized he hadn't said anything since the suit had fallen. The gunman's head turned slightly towards him, trying to gauge his reaction. Wolfwood bit his lip when he saw the tears streaming down Vash's face and the flinch when he first opened his mouth to speak.

"Vash…Vash, I…"

"I…I understand if you don't want to…touch me…anymore" Vash choked out a whisper, his eyes downcast and glittering with tears, face twisted with sorrow and hurt.

Wolfwood realized that any hesitance on his part at this moment could ruin everything and he immediately leaned over and placed a loving kiss on Vash's shoulder. The gunman's eyes flew open with a gasp and he glanced at the priest to see if he was as disgusted as he'd expected him to be. Wolfwood just smiled and, keeping Vash's gaze, slid his tongue along the ridge of his shoulder, across a scar and ended with a kiss against the base of his neck. Vash shivered, closing his eyes as new tears slid down his face. But Wolfwood didn't think they were sad tears.

"You're beautiful, Vash…and I'll _always_ want to touch you…"

The Stampede let out a heavy sigh, another tear rolling across his cheek.

'_Finally…finally someone accepts me…_' 

'…_and I'm glad it was him…'_

…_so glad…_

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

Ther you go…for all those people out there who've been pushing for Vash to get his gear off… I give you…(drumroll) The Great Reveal!

Please review if you liked it/hated it/were subsequently overwhelemed by my writing talent (this is, of course, optional (grins))


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Discovery**

_He heard Vash sniffle and realized he hadn't said anything since the suit had fallen. The gunman's head turned slightly towards him, trying to gauge his reaction. Wolfwood bit his lip when he saw the tears streaming down Vash's face and the flinch when he first opened his mouth to speak._

"_Vash…Vash, I…"_

"_I…I understand if you don't want to…touch me…anymore" Vash choked out a whisper, his eyes downcast and glittering with tears, face twisted with sorrow and hurt._

_Wolfwood realized that any hesitance on his part at this moment could ruin everything and he immediately leaned over and placed a loving kiss on Vash's shoulder. The gunman's eyes flew open with a gasp and he glanced at the priest to see if he was as disgusted as he'd expected him to be. Wolfwood just smiled and, keeping Vash's gaze, slid his tongue along the ridge of his shoulder, across a scar and ended with a kiss against the base of his neck. Vash shivered, closing his eyes as new tears slid down his face. But Wolfwood didn't think they were sad tears._

"_You're beautiful, Vash…and I'll **always** want to touch you…"_

_The Stampede let out a heavy sigh, another tear rolling across his cheek._

'_Finally…finally someone accepts me…'_

'…_and I'm glad it was him…'_

'…_so glad…'_

Wolfwood ran a hand around Vash's side, bringing it up to hold him closer. Vash sighed again and shifted on the bed, his bionic hand coming up to cover the priest's, fingers interlacing. Wolfwood pressed his lips against Vash's shoulder again before moving to the side slightly and pressing him down onto his back. The priest swallowed heavily at the sight of even more scars, some so deep he had trouble believing that Vash could move as gracefully as he did. Or, in some cases, that he was still alive.

The Stampede always looked impressive in his flamboyant red coat, dashing from main city to remote village with boundless energy, saving the underdogs. He certainly had the right name. Vash the Stampede: Humanoid Typhoon. It suited the one-man wrecking crew that was the gunman next to him, breezing though towns and reducing them to rubble with his overenthusiastic care, but somehow always coming out on top. Men like that terrified people and inspired them. They became legends. But there, in the pale moonlight, in a motel room, he looked scared and small. Like a frightened child, with his longish spikes of hair shading his uncertain gaze, and the harsh, dark metal of his bionic arm contrasting sharply with the pale reality of his skin.

Tears were running down his face again and when Wolfwood lay down next to him, Vash curled into his embrace, hands clasping at him, shoulders shaking with sobs. Wolfwood stroked his back, knowing that Vash needed to be comforted more than anything right that second. He shifted slightly and Vash let out a ragged sob, clutching tighter, thinking he was leaving. He settled quickly and twined his fingers around a few strands of hair, smoothing them against the spikes, leaning down to murmur reassuringly in the gunman's ear.

"Shh…shh, Tongari…it's okay…I'm not going anywhere."

Vash let out a trembling sigh, breath shuddering from between his lips as he buried his face in Wolfwood's chest. The priest ran a hand over his back, fingers lightly tracing a scar as he placed small kisses on Vash's temple. Eventually the sobbing subsided and Vash lay back, eyes red-rimmed and sad. Wolfwood cupped his cheek and smiled reassuringly, wiping away a few stray tears with his thumb before leaning in to catch Vash's lips in a short kiss. They stared at each other before Wolfwood hesitantly began to explore the body next to him.

His eyes dropped to where the mechanical arm met skin on Vash's shoulder, his fingers following. Vash jumped a little at the contact, surprised at feeling someone else's touch there, and made the effort to lie still. Wolfwood lightly traced the line of the metal, the roughened skin, darker than the rest of his complexion; over his shoulder and down along the arm itself. Vash said nothing, but didn't meet Wolfwood's eyes.

Wolfwood brought the bionic hand up to his lips, placing a soft kiss on each finger before turning it over and kissing the palm. He laid it back down as the Stampede avoided his imploring glance, eyes flicking down to Vash's chest briefly.

_'Hn…he has no nipples…no wonder he's so interested in mine…'_

His gaze drifted, or rather was drawn to, the huge metal grate covering, what he supposed was Vash's heart. Surely Knives could have mentioned this, even if he skipped telling the priest about the smaller scars.

'_But I'm pretty sure he didn't expect me to get his brother naked…' _Wolfwood mused, eyes tracing where the grate pressed into Vash's flesh.

Vash could sense him staring and quickly brought up a hand to hide it. Wolfwood caught him before he could, bringing the hand up to his face to kiss it.

"Don't Vash…you don't need to be ashamed. _Of anything._"

Vash made a small noise as Wolfwood's gaze continued to brush across his body. He resisted the urge to cover himself or knock Wolfwood's hands away when the priest began to touch him, tracing each scar. Vash shivered a little and the priest stopped, drawing his hand back slightly.

"What did I do?"

Vash shook his head and worried his lower lip in his teeth.

"They're just a little sensitive sometimes…" He mumbled, glancing at the priest. Wolfwood nodded, a slow, predatory smile flickering across his face.

"Is that so?" He arched an eyebrow.

Vash darted him a wary look and Wolfwood smirked before swiping his tongue across one, feeling Vash shudder and gasp. He grinned and licked again, this time slower and Vash made a noise in the back of his throat, arching slightly.

No one had ever accepted him as fully as the priest was doing now and Vash found himself pressing into Wolfwood's mouth as the churchman slowly explored every scar across his chest, lingering till Vash cried out, fingers threading into Wolfwood's ebony hair.

Wolfwood made his way down, eventually ridding Vash of the rest of the leather, peeling it from his long legs and kissing his way back up. Vash curled up slightly on the bed, unsure and anxious, his eyes misting again.

Wolfwood lay next to him, turning Vash to face him.

"I don't know what you were so worried about Tongari…I can't believe you'd think a few scars would make me leave you. I love you…all of you…" He trailed off realizing what he'd said.

A weighty silence filled the air as Vash slowly met his gaze, emerald eyes searching and hopeful. Wolfwood held his stare, trying to channel all his love for the gunman next to him through his gaze. Vash blinked rapidly, his eyes darting away, and suddenly pressed his face beneath Wolfwood's chin. The priest smiled, stroked the gunman's hair and just let it be, because sometimes it can be hard to hear that someone cares when you're not sure what to do about it.

The priest brought his head up for a kiss and smiled when Vash responded with enthusiasm. He slowly pushed the gunman to lay back and smiled at him, stroking a thumb across his swollen lips as he cupped his cheek. He traced a path down the side of his neck, feeling the Stampede shiver.

Vash wet his lips and Wolfwood slowly let his fingers draw a line down the gunman's scarred torso, drift over his stomach, stopping at the shallow orifice on his lower stomach. Vash wrinkled his nose, wiggled, half snorted. Wolfwood looked back at him with a curious gaze.

"Stoppit, mmm…tickles" The Stampede murmured, a smile twisting his mouth as Wolfwood's fingers lazily dipped in and out of the slight indent. Wolfwood grinned, pleased at the smile and the way Vash seemed to be relaxing.

"So…you're ticklish?" The priest asked, voice light and amused, arching an eyebrow.

"Don't…ooh…" Vash tried to wriggle out from under his hand , eyes wary. "I hate being tickled!"

Wolfwood stilled his hand, giving Vash a reassuring smile. When the priest's fingers did finally move, Vash went still and tense, a small shiver wracking his frame. Wolfwood moved them slowly, below Vash's navel until they brushed up against downy curls, the same shade of gold that crowned the gunman's head. Vash took a deep breath, holding it briefly, then another.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Wolfwood leaned close and breathed in Vash's ear, feeling the shiver again. It made him want to groan and bury his face in Vash's neck, kiss the sweaty skin there and drown himself in the gunman. Somehow he held himself back, only to feel another surge of lust at Vash's reply

"Yes." He whispered, almost inaudibly.

Wolfwood dragged his fingers through the curls, his knuckles brushing up against the head of Vash's length. The gunman made a small sound, a plea, twisted just a little. Wolfwood closed his eyes, praying for patience.

The priest pressed his lips to the shell of his ear, breathing warm air across it, raised his hand and rested his warm palm lightly over Vash's erection. Vash shuddered, his bionic hand raised and mechanical fingers curled over Wolfwood's forearm. He gave a little groan and Wolfwood could see him fighting the urge to press himself harder against the hand covering him.

"You like this?" Wolfwood whispered in his ear, already knowing the answer but still wanting to hear it confirmed from those silky lips.

"Yes," Vash's voice was breathless and thin and Wolfwood suppressed a chuckle and slowly, so slowly, moved his palm down the length of him and back up. Vash gasped, eyes closing, and sucked in his bottom lip. The grip on Wolfwood's forearm tightened slightly in reaction making Wolfwood smile, his eyes roaming Vash's flushed body. The priest loosely wrapped his fingers around the Stampede, pressed his lips to Vash's neck and began to tug and slide. Vash shivered, twisted, his knees bent slowly and he jerked his head to the side, pressed his face into Wolfwood's throat. The priest found it all terribly endearing.

And because Vash was still inexperienced and aroused before he really even touched him, it did not take very long. Wolfwood lifted his head, moved up onto his elbow and watched, wanting to sear this moment into his memory. Vash's beautiful eyes were closed tight, but the play of sensation across his face was something to be savoured. He moved his lips to words only he knew and golden eyebrows climbed and dipped.

Wolfwood lowered his head so suck a small spot, just below the gunman's ear, blowing softly against the damp skin. Vash shivered and groaned again, his hips rocking up into the priest's hand as Wolfwood's own arousal throbbed hotly in reaction to the gunman's breathless exclamations..

He slid his fist faster, tightening his grip slightly and Vash's cock pulsed in his hand and he came with a lovely suddenness, his eyes flying open, lips parting and body arching up hard, before collapsing back to the bed.

Ragged pants and soft whimpers followed quickly and Wolfwood curled his hand over Vash's hip, rolled him onto his side facing the priest and let the breathless Stampede press against his chest. He ran a soothing hand up and down his back and pressed lips to a temple covered with sweat-stuck golden silk. They lay like that for a while, neither speaking, just Vash pressing harder and Wolfwood stroking softer and it was all perfect, because it was sincere and that was all it needed to be.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

I'm very aware that this section rings of something else…but I think it fits and that I've fiddled with it enough…so…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: New Experiences**

Wolfwood sat by the window of the hotel room, smoking, with a glass of Wild Turkey in his hand. He was frowning and thinking, picking paint off the windowsill, and thinking some more. It had been almost six days since Legato had contacted him and he was still waiting for the Servant to tell him where they were supposed to be meeting. He still wasn't sure what he'd do about Vash. Since that fateful drunken night where the confessional had started everything off, the two gunmen had been virtually inseparable. He didn't think the Stampede would take to well to being told to go away for a few hours for no apparent reason.

He felt nervous that the meeting place was so close too. Who knows who could walk in and see him looking all cozy with the spiky-coated telepath. He was pretty sure that Vash knew who Legato was but the effort he was going to, in his mind, to keep them apart and unaware of each other, or at least make Vash unaware of Legato, was tremendous. Imaginary situations arose in his mind and he devised ways and techniques for getting out of them. Not that Legato would mak-.

A pain shot through his head.

'_Speak of the devil and he appears…'_ Wolfwood thought, a smile cracking the grimace of pain on his face. Fortunately, Vash was out with Milly, buying something, and wouldn't be back for a while so the priest had no need to hide his conversation.

Another pain and Wolfwood cursed, his normal healthy respect for his own life fading.

Chapel For God's sake, Legato…do you really have to go to the effort?! 

Wolfwood heard Legato chuckle deeply, causing a sensation in his mind that made him feel like there were fingers crawling up his pants legs. Wolfwood resisted the urge to pat them down or rub away the feeling, knowing that was the reaction Legato wanted. He could almost hear the pout when he didn't do anything and the feelings ceased.

You know I find it entertaining, Chapel…now down to business… 

Wolfwood listened intently, not wanting to miss anything. The last time he'd misheard instructions it hadn't gone too well.

You will meet me in the first bar on the north end of town tomorrow afternoon. I have some things to discuss with you and to inform you about your next trip.

'_Trip?! What trip?!'_ Wolfwood's eyes widened as he tried to keep his fluctuating emotions under control. Legato would just become worse if he realized he was getting to the priest.

Do you understand? 

Wolfwood nodded, angrily flicking the ash of his cigarette. He heard a call from down on the street and looked to see Vash waving madly with an armload of something, a smiling Milly by his side. Wolfwood cracked a strained smile and subtly tried to give Legato a hurry up.

Yes, yes, I understand. Surely you have more important things to do? He said in an effort to get rid of the Servant.

Legato actually sounded offended, and Wolfwood could almost see the calmly raised eyebrow.

Trying to get rid of me Chapel? I wonder why that could be? 

Wolfwood could hear the devious pause and he froze.

'_No he wouldn't do that…it would ruin everything! All their plans! Surely…!'_

Legato chuckled.

Maybe I should just stay here a while? Make that red-coated idiot question the glazed look in your eyes…hmmm…think it'd be _fun_ Chapel? He laughed quietly at Wolfwood's quickly surpressed flash of anger.

Sorry…but today I do actually have other things to do…See you tomorrow… 

And he was gone.

With no pain this time either. Wolfwood almost frowned. Legato _must_ have been distracted to not even bother with a parting headache. He didn't have time to dwell on it because Vash was bursting through the door, exclaiming about their amazing purchases and Wolfwood had to pay attention to his ramblings, lest there be a quiz later.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

Nicholas D. glanced at the slumbering Stampede next to him, eyes devouring the sight of naked skin. After tonight, he didn't think Vash would have any problems baring himself in front of the priest ever again. He was pretty sure he didn't even have to cross his fingers and wish for luck.

(flashback)

Vash flopped onto the bed on his back next to Wolfwood who was smirking with some hidden knowledge.

"So what are we doing?" Vash asked lightly, trailing a gloved hand up Wolfwood's forearm. The priest leant over and kissed him softly.

"Something new…"

Vash arched an eyebrow.

"New?"

Wolfwood smirked again.

"Yeah…you'll like this…"

Vash slowly raised an eyebrow as Wolfwood trailed a hand down his front, popping the buttons open on his coat. He wriggled slightly when the priest started on the straps, faintly uncomfortable. But the biggest hurdle had been overcome, so when the leather finally came off, Vash looked into Wolfwood's smiling eyes with a small amount of confidence in the priest's feelings for him.

Wolfwood shucked his own clothing, smiling as Vash's gaze veered away from him at the last moment. He crawled across the bed, receiving a startled gasp as he swiped his tongue across a scar before continuing up and claiming the gunman's mouth in a heated kiss. Vash moaned as Wolfwood settled his body over his, bare skin sliding together, arousals bumping slightly. Wolfwood slid his lips down to Vash's neck, enjoying the way the gunman's bionic hand fisted in his hair and his hips arched up again to meet the priest's.

Wolfwood's hand slid off the bed, searching underneath the edge for something. Vash tried to glance down but all he could see as the top of Wolfwood's head. He went to kiss it but the priest sat up suddenly, holding something in his hands. Vash pouted and gave him a quizzical look.

"What's that?"

Wolfwood glanced up at him from underneath his hair as he twisted the top of what looked like a small bottle. He smirked.

"Oh….this? It's just something to make things a little more interesting…" He trailed off as the top came off with a 'pop'. "…Got it…" He whispered, pouring something out onto his hand.. He capped the bottle again with the other and placed it back on the floor. Vash gave him a strange look.

"What are yo-ah! AH!" He cut off, arching his back as his mouth dropped open when Wolfwood fisted a slick hand around his erection, making Vash pant and try to thrust up into the priest's grasp. He continued to tug and slide till the Stampede was completely slick before turning his attention to his own erection. Vash's eyes cracked open and he let out a low noise at the sight in front of him. Wolfwood on his knees between his splayed legs, running a curled hand up and down his own length and biting his lip. Vash twitched, his hips shifting on the bed, as he reached out a hand to the beautiful, incredibly sexy sight in front of him.

Wolfwood arched an eyebrow and leaned into Vash's hand as it sought to bring him closer. He let go of himself and leaned over the gunman again, placing his hands either side of Vash's head and catching the Stampede's lips briefly before breaking the kiss.

Vash spread his thighs even wider as he felt the priest's erection against his length, Wolfwood's balls pressed firmly against his and the priest rotated his hips in a way that caused an ample amount of friction over sensitive areas, the Stampede's fingers digging into his shoulders as he did it again.

"This is what I like…" He whispered huskily moving his hips and sliding his slick erection against the gunman's. Vash's heels dug into the bed and he groaned low in his throat, pushing his hips up to meet the priest's when he rocked forward again. All he could manage to do was nod in response. Their erections slid together again and both hissed before Wolfwood leant down and captured Vash's lips again, hips still moving.

Muffled moans and slick sliding sounds filled the night, till both cried out in completion, spurts of ropy white covering their stomachs and each other. Wolfwood collapsed, the strength of his arms failing him. Vash groaned in mock pain and they grinned at each other before sharing a loving kiss.

(end flashback)

The priest flicked the ash of his cigarette before taking one last drag and stubbing it out in the ashtray. He pushed it away and rolled onto his side, facing Vash. The gunman mumbled something in his sleep and half wriggled and rolled towards the priest and wrapped his arms around him. Wolfwood smiled sadly and placed a kiss against his temple before snuggling down and returning the embrace.

'_God I love him…so much…and it's going to tear him apart when the end happens…'_

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

Please review, finally the plot is rearing its unwieldy head


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the slow update :( It's ironic that the first time I set myself a date for updating...I miss it. BUT I was proposed to on Valentines day which was the date I had set myself :P It was faintly distracting...**

**Chapter Thirteen: Bluesummers in Spring**

Legato ducked through the doorway, hunching his shoulder slightly so that the spikes didn't catch. He hated having to deal with irate bar owners who thought that a few small…

'_OK they **were** kinda_ large…' 

…chunks out of their door were all they had to worry about. He sat at the bar to wait, Midvalley making his way to the barman to ask if he could play. Legato snorted in contempt but at least it meant he never had to pay for his ice cream. Midvalley was grinning at him, a sure sign that he was on for the next set. Legato sighed heavily and looked away. It wasn't that he didn't like Midvalley's playing, for God's sake the man was practically his theme-song guy, but some of the high notes the Hornfreak was overly fond of just wouldn't go down well with Legato's headache today.

He sighed again and turned to survey the bar. There was the usual group of young men and women. The girls all staring at him like they always did, ignoring the disgruntled elbows of their male counterparts. Legato smirked, turning back to signal the barman. They were a bit early and Chapel was always fashionably late so he had time for a quick snack. He couldn't be bothered speaking so he just implanted what he wanted directly into the barkeep's brain. The man glanced at him, then rushed off to do his bidding. Legato patted his left hand…

_'God...I love it…'_

A small chuckle from his right sounded and he turned slightly in that direction. Two women sat at the bar next to him, the small one of no real consequence, the taller being the one who had laughed. He gave them a flat stare, the one that normally scared small children right out of their respectively small boots.

The larger girl just smiled warmly at him and, for once in a very long time, Legato almost felt the compulsion to smile back. As this need surfaced, he frowned to hold it back, making the girl's smile in front of him wider.

"You must come here all the time…" She said, turning to face him properly.

'What?' 

Legato's brow furrowed.

_'What the hell does she mean I must come here…'_

The confusion must have been evident because she gestured to the barkeep.

"He didn't even have to ask you…he just knew what you wanted."

Oh…he got it now…

"Yeah." He mumbled, trying to give off vibes that he didn't really feel like engaging in conversation. It occurred to him that he could just forcibly turn her head and wipe his presence from her consciousness…but, for some strange reason, he didn't want to violate her mind, to erase his memory like he'd never been there.

It didn't matter anyway, as she had turned back to her friend, engaging her in conversation. Legato sat, glancing up at the barkeep when he deposited the sundae in front of him, backing away slowly. Legato picked at the strawberry sauce disinterestdly, no longer keen to sate his sweet tooth on the icy treat.

"Strawberry, huh? That's my favorite too…"

She was back again. Legato glanced over to see her friend had left and the girl was sitting by herself.

'_There goes my chance of getting her to leave too…'_ He thought morosely. _'I could just force her to leave…'_

But for the first time in his life, Legato felt like he couldn't be bothered. It's not that he _wanted_ her to stay and talk to him, it just that he couldn't be bothered.

'_Yeah…yeah that's it…'_ He nodded to himself. _'I couldn't possibly be entertaining the thought that I **want** her to talk to me.'_

Time passed and she kept talking, almost encouraged by the sheer tenacity of his one-syllable replies. She kept on, her smile warming the ice around his heart until finally she got a decent reply out of him.

"What do you mean by that?"

She didn't look surprised at his sudden talktiveness, just relieved that she'd broken through the wall of…whatever it was Legato encased himself in.

She smiled again, starting to elaborate, and Legato felt the corner of his mouth twitch upwards.

'_What are you doing?!'_ His mind screamed. _'She's just rubbish to be thrown away with the rest of them!'_

Legato dismissed the voice, nodding when he felt she'd made a good point, even interjecting to make a few of his own, when the occasion warranted it.

"So, what's your name?" She asked, genuine interest filling her face. He caught himself studying the fall of her hair, how it shined, the sprinkle of freckles across her nose, so faint you could barely see them.

He suddenly found himself wanting to kiss them.

'_WHOA!! Where in God's almighty fucking world did THAT come from?'_ Legato actually jerked back slightly in his seat, hand gripping the edge of the bar. The girl must have thought it was because of her question and dipped her head slightly, a fleeting look of sadness passing across her features.

"It's OK…you don't have to tell me…I'll just go now, I kinda had to anyway…" She murmured, getting to her feet. As she walked passed him he recovered enough to grab her wrist.

'_Am I going fuckin' mental or something?!_ Grabbing random people!?' 

"L-legat-…" His voice cracked slightly and she leaned down to hear, her long hair brushing against his arm.

_'I wish I could feel that through this damn coat…' _

"It's Legato…my name's Legato…" He whispered, looking up into her eyes. She smiled, lighting her whole face up.

"Nice to meet you Legato…" She put her hand out. "I'm Milly."

Then she left and Legato sat, waiting for Chapel who was always fashionably late.

_'Thank God, Chapel…Thank God…' _

XPXPXPXPXPXPXP

Milly fluttered into the hotel room, a bigger smile than usual on her face.

"What up with you?" Meryl groused, ceasing her typing and crossing her arms.

Milly twirled in a circle and sat on the bed.

"Oh nothing…I just met the man of my dreams that's all…" She said nonchalantly, opening her suitcase.

Meryl jumped to her feet.

"What?! Who is he? What does he look like? What's his name?" Questions poured out of the smaller girl and Milly grinned up at her from the bed.

"Well.." She paused and Meryl huffed at the teasing. She grinned and continued. "He's…well…I think he's almost as tall as me…we were sitting down so…" She put a finger to her bottom lip in thought. "But he's really smart! We talked for an awful long time! And he's so insightful…" He eyes hazed slightly and she drifted back to the conversation in the bar.

"Such beautiful eyes…" She mused, half to herself, Meryl looming over her to hear her words. "And what a startling shade…amazing hair…" She smiled to herself and Meryl finally clicked.

"Not that loser in the bar?" She sounded strangled with disbelief. Milly looked at her, not denying anything.

"Oh Milly! You can do better than some two-bit freak with a spiky coat! I bet his hair isn't even that shade naturally!" She rolled her eyes, before pouncing on Milly's slightly hurt look. "Oh don't look like that! You know just as well as I do, there's no point in it! Don't go mooning after some guy you barely know!" Meryl punctuated her little speech by crossing her arms, glaring at her co-worker.

Milly's bottom lip wobbled, her eyes misting and Meryl almost sneered, before catching herself. This was supposed to be her friend.

'_Mustn't let my mood affect my actions…if only it wasn't for that darn troublesome prie_st…'

She opened her mouth to speak again, cut off as Milly shot to her feet, eyes blazing.

"Is that any different to how you moon after Mr Vash? Is it?! He doesn't even like you, you know! Not that he could if he tried! He's not even interested in gir-…!" She cut off suddenly, a hand clapped over her mouth.

"What did you say?" Meryl hissed, eyes glaring at her.

Milly backed towards the door, hand still over her mouth.

"That is not true!" Meryl half shouted, enraged that Milly could even suggest such a thing. Vash was always chasing after women…wasn't he?

Meryl suddenly caught herself, thinking about all the times she'd deflected Vash from advancing on some poor, young woman. She nodded to herself reassuringly as, unnoticed, Milly slipped out the door, her anger at the woman fading.

She met Wolfwood coming up the stairs. He looked worn and tired and trudged past her with barely a hello. She still smiled at him though.

'_What's with everyone today?'_ She thought, wandering back to the bar to find the young man.

But he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My. God. Has anyone else noticed how much Legato _eats_ during the series?! And it's always _sweet_ stuff, like sundaes! Lol! He must eat fast too…just watch how fast it disappears when he's talking to Hoppered the Gauntlet. He must chug it down when the camera isn't on him…There a shot of him and the bowl is completely full, the shot goes to Hoppered for all of fifteen seconds and when it goes back to Legato, there's no ice cream!

Please review! And i promise updates will be coming slightly faster soon! Too much WoW for meeeeee!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Deaprture**

Wolfwood felt like crying.

He tipped the ash off his cigarette as Vash prattled on about how he and Milly had played with the children all afternoon. At the time the priest had been grateful for the gunman's absence. He'd asked Milly to keep him occupied and the Insurance girl had agreed, thinking he was planning something romantic. He vaguely remembered seeing Milly straight after the meeting with Legato but it hadn't really registered. But he realized that Vash had never left the children's side so it didn't seem to be such a big issue.

"…And then they put me in this headlock and I almost had to make an actual effort to get out of it!" Vash exclaimed, his gloved hands excitedly rolling his empty glass back and forth on the table. "I swear those kids are getting stronger!" He kept going but Wolfwood wasn't listening anymore, his mind drifting back to the conversation in the bar.

(flashback)

He winced, hearing the saxophone shrieks out in the street, a sure sign that Legato was in attendance. He sighed and pushed through the door with his shoulder, spotting the Servant instantly. A shock of anxiety ran down his spine and he paused on the threshold, body frozen. It had been a while since he'd seen Legato in person. Not since…then…

He shivered violently, willing his feet to move forward. Legato turned to glance at him, a familiar smirk rising on his face, golden eyes glinting with knowledge and amusement. Wolfwood resisted the urge to run screaming out the door and instead made his way over and settled next to him, reaching into his coat for cigarettes. His hand trembled as he lit one and Legato smirked some more, noticing but saying nothing.

"So, what did you want?" The priest asked quietly, using Midvally's trills to cover the conversation. To all intents and purposes that's probably why he was playing. It wasn't like he needed the practice or anything…

"Have you befriended the master's brother as planned?"

Wolfwood sighed. It looked like it was going to be harder to keep Vash from his thoughts if Legato wanted to talk about him.

"Yeah…We're getting close…"

'_Just not the way you'd intended…'_

"Have you been keeping a eye on him?" Legato glanced back at the stage where Midvalley was blowing his little heart out and winking at all the women.

The priest shifted, uncomfortable with where this was going.

"Yeah…I have"

"How close?" Legato glanced back at him before staring at the bar in front of him.

Wolfwood shot Legato an alarmed look that he quickly hid. 'Does he know?!'

"Close enough. Come on, Legato…what the hell is this really about?"

"You are coming back with me. Knives-sama requests your presence." Legato stated, dipping his finger into the empty ice cream dish in front of his and wiping up a last trail of strawberry sauce.

Wolfwood shook his head.

"I have things to do first. You go and I'll catch up."

Legato paused with his finger still in his mouth. He turned suddenly, capturing the priest's gaze, and Wolfwood felt him picking through his mind. His quickly thought of mundane things, things for the orhanage, things other than Vash or what they'd been doing for the last few months. The corner of Legato's mouth quirked up and he turned away, finger leaving his mouth with a wet sound as he sucked the last of the sauce off it.

It made Wolfwood shudder with revulsion and he turned his face away, taking a deep drag of his cigarette. Legato chuckled obscenely. Or maybe it just sounded like that to the priest's troubled ears.

"Fine. Be at the ship in a week. You remember the way, don't you, Chapel? Or do I need to remind you?" Legato almost sniggered as the priest paled noticeably. The telepath knew Wolfwood was still deeply affected by the last trip to Knives' ship, the first time Legato had completely and utterly forced his will on the other man. The priest still woke in the night sometimes, sweaty and scared, mind racing as he tried to fight off the claustrophobic feeling of Legato's mind imposing itself over his.

'_Never again…I'll ki_ll myself before I let him…' 

He shivered slightly, and ash from his, now untouched, cigarette dropped to the bar from the movement, making Legato smirk again.

The telepath made a noise of amusement and rose, gesturing to Midvalley who cut off in mid-note and left the stage to polite applause and a few thrown phone numbers, pouting slightly at the interruption but coming nonetheless.

"I'll see you there. Don't bring the idiot." Legato made a final parting remark and swung out through the doors, chipping a large chunk from the entranceway. The priest glanced at the barman to see his reaction but the man was too busy cowering behind the edge of the bar. Legato had that effect on people.

The priest rose, stubbing his, now unlit, cigarette out angrily, and left.

(End flashback)

Vash was staring at him with concern as the priest came out of his thoughts and Wolfwood quickly plastered a smile on his face to throw him off. But the gunman wasn't having any of it, being a master at that very thing himself.

"Wolfwood? What's wrong?"

The priest took a drink to still his nerves. He noticed that his hand was shaking slightly and his eyes ached. He wanted to cry, to drown himself in his misery, to erase the pointlessness and irrelevantness of it all. Why, after all this time, did the one man he completely fell for have to be the brother of his boss and the man he was hired to ensnare. His eyes misted and he blinked rapidly.

"Nick…" Vash left his seat and came to kneel next to his, gloved hands catching the priest's as he set his glass back down. "I know there's something wrong…tell me. Please."

'_God…please Vash…just…leave it. Le_t it go this time. Please…' 

Wolfwood shook his head before he realized that doing so meant that there actually _was_ something wrong.

"No…No Vash. There's nothing wrong. Do you want to go out for dinner or eat downstairs?" He tried to change the subject but realized he hadn't succeeded when Vash frowned and stood, taking his hand and making him rise. He led them over to the bed and pushed Wolfwood down, cuddling up next to him, head on his chest. The priest wrapped an arm around his shoulders and sighed heavily.

'_How am I going to go? I can't leave him…'_ Wolfwood's thoughts swirled around, all centered on the gunman. He knew that if he left now that Vash would take it as a rejection. And with the gunman's frail self-esteem on the rise, it was the last thing he wanted to do. Vash's quiet voice broke him from his thoughts.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?"

Wolfwood's breath stopped in his chest and he coughed to cover it up.

"What? What makes you think that?"

Vash propped himself up on his elbow and looked the priest straight in the eyes. Wolfwood shied away from his gaze, eyes settling on Vash shoulder as he fidgeted with one of the gunman's coat buttons.

"Wolfwood…Nick. Look at me."

Something in the Vash's voice changed and the priest dragged his gaze up to meet the Stampede's.

"Nick…I already know. About everything."

With those simple words, Wolfwood's heart raced beyond epic proportions, his palms broke out in a sweat and he struggled to sit up, panicking when Vash held him down.

"You know? You know what?! Tell me! What do you think you know?!"

Vash sighed and leant down, silencing the priest with his lips. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Wolfwood's, listening to the priest's panting breath and his racing heart.

"Nick…I know you work for Knives. And I know you have to go and see him."

His world crashed. A million questions came flying at him. Wolfwood's mouth opened and nothing came out. He tried again and still nothing.

"It's ok. It's really ok…"

"But…Vash…!"

He captured Wolfwood's mouth again, to taste him and to shut him up.

"Don't say anything. Do you have to go soon? Today?" He whispered when the kiss broke. Wolfwood didn't trust himself to speak and nodded slowly, regret filling his gaze. Vash sighed and closed his eyes, fingers trailing into Wolfwood's hair. He brushed some away from his forehead, placing a long kiss against his temple.

"Come back to me, okay?" He murmured, kissing him again. Wolfwood nodded and slowly rose, gathering his things. He hoisted the Cross Punisher onto his shoulder, shooting one longing glance back at the bed before turning to leave. Neither of them spoke a word, and when the door closed with a soft click, it sounded as final as death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Too sad for witty author comment

This melancholy moment was brought to you by 'Scattered Rain'. For those that don't have the Trigun OST, this song plays when Vash told Meryl about Knives and the fact he was a plant. Very sad song…very inspiring. I can completely see the start of it playing during the very end of this scene…


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Reviwers and all those people currently flaming my story for plagirism.

I would like to let you know that I have ALREADY spoken at length to Skydark about this story and we have reached an agreement concerning the small parts that resemble hers.

She is happy to have the story remain where I have posted it, so stop asking me to take it down. The dialogue that is similar is currently being altered, although still keeping in line with the story.

To all those who are still keen to read this story, it is still being written (est about 30 chapters in total, possibly plus epilogue) And my monthly updates will resume from next month.

Please stop flaming this story. The issue is being resolved, when I have the time to do so.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Things to do in the desert when you're lonely**

Wolfwood lay on his back, head pillowed by the Cross Punisher. The campfire flickered, casting shadows and pools of light across his tanned features. He stared up at the sky, watching the stars…and thinking about his gunman.

His thoughts eventually drifted to Knives and what he wanted to talk about. Something twisted in his gut when he thought about the fact that his supposed Master might know about him and Vash. He had no idea what the man would do to him. The job had been to befriend Vash and gain his trust, leading him to his brother at the appropriate time. Not to push him down onto a bed and run his hands all over him. Not to take him in his mouth and adore the sound of his panting breath. Not to love him…

Wolfwood sighed, glancing at the fire as it burned lower, wondering if he should find some more fuel for it. Not a lot to burn out in the desert but there were a few things if you knew where to look.

He wondered what Vash was doing right that second. Probably drinking or being thrown out of a bar. Surely not sitting there and thinking about the priest…

Which is exactly what he was doing.

…

Vash arched, his breath shuddering in his chest as his mouth tried to form words between his muffled moans.

"…Ah…Wolfwood…Nick…so good…"

His hand moved faster and the gunman clenched his eyes shut, fueling his imagination as his fantasy Wolfwood slowly licked the underside of his cock, giving him a look filled with sex and longing. Vash shuddered again, bringing his other hand to his mouth to bite down on his fist. It wouldn't do to cry out and wake the girls in the next room.

Once Wolfwood had left, they had been full of questions about where he had gone. Vash had avoided answering most of them, simply explaining that the priest had to go and perform a task for his church. They had seemed to be fine with that, but Milly shot him a curious look when she asked why he hadn't gone too and Vash had just shrugged. Then they had moved up to the second floor, seeming to think he needed the company. He didn't mind. Much. But the effort to keep quiet was becoming almost painful.

Suddenly he shuddered and spilled over, moaning the priest's name into his hand as his hips bucked up into his fist. He collapsed back on the bed, sated and sticky. He couldn't even have a shower till a reasonable hour. Meryl would probably be asking him why he felt he needed to waste precious water at 2 in the morning, especially when his bathroom wall was right next to her bed.

He sighed and glanced around for something to clean up the mess, eyes alighting on a box of nearby tissues. He wiped his stomach and hand before rolling on his side, staring out the open window at the stars.

'_I hope he's ok…'_

…

Wolfwood shifted uncomfortably. There was something sticking into his back. He arched up and slid a hand, the one that wasn't occupied, beneath him and pulled out a small rock. He growled and threw it away into the night before settling back to the task at hand. Which was himself.

He wet his lips, making no effort to be quiet. With no one around to hear Wolfwood could be as loud as he wanted to with no consequences. He hissed as his thumb slid across the head, smearing the precome and he fisted himself faster, images of a blond head bobbing in his lap swimming through his mind.

His other hand clenched in the sand as he arched, his moans tumbling into the night. Harsh pants broke the air as he raised himself on his elbow, spreading his thighs wider and moaning the gunman's name.

"Vash…oh Gods, Vash…yes…"

He clenched his eyes shut, mouth open as his body tensed for a second before he spilled his seed over his hand. He lay back in the sand, turning his head to watch the last of the fire go out.

'_God I miss him…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legato bowed by the door, his eyes averted from his master's face, already sensitive to the tension in the room.

"You called for me?" His voice sounded small, even to him and he coughed lightly before speaking again. "How may I serve?"

He heard the sounds of Knives shifting in his seat and his eyes flicked up before he could stop them. The plant's ice blue gaze captured his own, eyes boring intensely into the telepath's. Legato broke away with some effort, staring at the floor. A strained, tension-filled silence fell over them both. Legato knew better than to speak again, having learned that lesson the first day Knives had met him. He resisted the urge to shift on his feet or lean against the doorframe as the weighty silence stretched out.

Knives regarded the human by the door with curiosity. He eyes swept over Legato, desperately searching for what it was that now held him in thrall. Over the last two days he'd been unable to drive thoughts of his servant from his mind. Nothing he'd tried seemed to work and the plant had become incredibly frustrated, his hatred of his weakness transferring itself to the human in front of him. His eyes drank in Legato's bowed form, lingering on the tiny flashes of skin he could see when the human shifted and his collar moved. Knives wet his lips, unconsciously leaning forward. His gaze swept down Legato's chest and his fingers twitched, remembering how it had felt to touch him.

Suddenly the plant was on his feet and moving. He stalked up to the human, hearing Legato's increase in breathing as he stepped closer. Still he didn't raise his eyes and look. Knives paused, less than a foot from Legato.

"Look at me." He stated and Legato slowly raised his head, realizing Knives' face was inches from his own. He jerked slightly and froze, eyes following his master's face as Knives dipped his head towards the human's, seeming to almost scent the air surrounding his face. Legato stood still as Knives' breath feathered across his face, the plant's lips so close to his skin that Legato could feel the heat from them. He closed his eyes briefly, hearing Knives' breath hitching slightly as his lips traveled an invisible path across his skin.

The plant inhaled sharply. What he'd originally called Legato in for was lost as a tidal wave of lust swept over him. Knives shivered, fingers twitching by his sides.

'_I want t__o touch him…losing control…'_

Suddenly the heat was gone and Legato's head whipped to the side as Knives hit him. He collapsed against the doorframe, holding onto it, knowing if he fell, his master would be angry.

"Get out of my sight." Knives hissed, turning his back. Legato made a shaky bow and turned to leave, stopped by his master's voice once again.

"How? How are you doing this?!" Knives sounded angry. Legato turned to see Knives bowed over his desk, his back to his servant.

"HOW?!" He slammed a fist down on the desk, cracking it. Legato hardly flinched, his mind already working on ways to replace the furniture by the end of the day.

"How do I do what, Knives-sama?" he asked, genuinely curious.

The plant growled through his teeth, fist tightening.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?! Get out before I kill you!"

Legato backed out of the room quickly, almost fleeing down the hallway, as sounds of Knives' anger reached his ears.

The plant collapsed in his chair, a shaking hand covering his face. He was suddenly terrified and he didn't know why.

'_Almost lost control…what the hell is happening to me?'_

Nothing like Knives, being driven even more crazy by lustful 'human' thoughts…

Sorry about the lateness of updates – as compensation – I'm posting two chapters at once :P


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Arrivals and Departures**

Wolfwood shaded his eyes from the suns, incredibly bright even through his sunglasses. The light reflecting off the hull of the ship pierced through his brain and aggravated the already pounding headache that was present. He shifted the cross on his shoulder and trudged forward, shoes slipping in the sand.

He took one last, long drag on his cigarette before rebelliously stubbing it out on the side of the ship, dropping in into the sand at his feet.

'_Let Legato pick the damn thing up…'_

He took a deep breath as his gut twisted and he shifted uncomfortably, knocking lightly on the entrance panel. It looked exactly the same as all the others, but for a slight marking in the top corner, a logo from some forgotten past before the crash.

The door hissed slightly and the priest stepped back to let it unfold. He squinted into the darkness of the doorway, knowing someone was there but unable to see them. A figure shifted in the gloom and spoke, sending a shiver of trepidation down the priest's back.

"Chapel. I'm glad you made it…"

"Yeah…Whatever. Can we get this over and done with?"

The telepath chuckled deeply.

"But I always thought you liked to draw it out, Chapel. Make a real _go_ of it…"

Wolfwood tried not to hear the insinuation in Legato's voice and stepped forward into the doorway, shouldering past the Servant roughly. He walked fast, hoping that by sheer speed he would escape what he feared was coming. But it wasn't to be. Legato casually reached out and wrapped around his mind, freezing him in place. Wolfwood started to sweat, horror snaking it's way around his heart.

"Ah ah ah…" The telepath chided. "Where do you think _you're_ going? I haven't even said hello properly yet…"

'_Not again…God, I couldn't handle it again…'_ A sudden urge to cry rose as he felt the servant's hands glide across his chest from behind, a body pressed full length against him for an instant. Legato circled round in front of him, a predatory smirk dancing across his face. Wolfwood twitched in Legato's grasp on his mind, trying to turn away as the Servant's hand came to rest on his cheek, thumb rubbing against the stubble there. Wolfwood wanted to close his eyes, to look away but the monster in front of him held his gaze.

Suddenly Legato's eyes went hazy and after a moment or two he nodded. Wolfwood almost flinched when Legato turned his gaze back on the priest, filled with ire and regret.

"Hmmm…You're lucky today. The master wants to see you straight away. Doesn't give me time for any _pleasantries_. How…mmm…unfortunate. For the both of us."

The hand drifted away from his face and Wolfwood choked back a sigh of relief as Legato's mind left him. He stepped forward on shaking feet and slowly made his way to the other end of the ship, trailed by the sulking telepath.

The first time Wolfwood had been called to see Knives, he'd lost his way, unable to find the ship in the vast desert. The plant had been incensed and had ordered the telepath to find him and bring him back. Days spent stumbling through the sands, unable to lift a hand to wipe the sweat from his eyes, unable to call out for rest or water, unable to communicate even his basest needs to his captor. Or maybe the telepath just chose to ignore them. They rested when Legato wanted, ate when he was hungry, drank when he was thirsty. And when he wanted other things…well…

Wolfwood had been in utter hell for the week it took them to arrive. Every night the telepath had forced some new act of degradation on him, compelling his own limbs when the priest wouldn't co-operate. He subdued Wolfwood's cries of protest when the fancy took him, other times letting them ring out across the deserted desert. The last night had been the worst, a complete possession taking place as Wolfwood felt his body responding to the telepath's advances, heard moans rising from a throat he had no control over. He shuddered in remembrance and hastened his step, hearing the hollow footfalls of Legato behind him in the darkened hallways.

'_Never again…not if I can help it…'_

He rounded a corner, wincing at the illumination flooding the room from the skylight. He blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the spots in front of his eyes. He didn't understand how, here, in the darkest place on Gunsmoke, it could appear so bright and cheerful, so unlike the monster which dwelt in it's depths.

He heard Legato drop into a servile position beside him and blindly set the Cross Punisher down, making his own bow.

"Knives-sama. I have brought him as you requested." He heard Legato murmur, rising again to his feet. He raised his gaze till he could see Vash's brother, a small shudder of fear ripping through him.

Knives was smiling at him.

_Never_ a good sign.

He bowed his head again slightly in greeting, eyes returning to the floor in pretend deference.

"How may I serve?"

Knives rose slowly, smile still in place, except it had taken on a slightly cruel shade. He paused and the silence stretched out, making Wolfwood jump when his quiet voice, filled with restrained anger, snaked around the large chamber.

"I might ask you, Chapel…How you have been serving my brother…?"

Wolfwood froze, eyes locked on the floor in front of him.

'_He knows! Holy shit, he knows! I'm dead!'_

He felt rather than saw Legato smirk beside him as Knives quickly pulled all his thoughts and memories of Vash to the front of his mind with contemptuous ease. Wolfwood felt his legs go weak and he crashed to his knees, holding onto the Cross Punisher for support. He swayed slightly as Knives picked through his thoughts, reliving each moment as the plant inspected it and tossed it aside.

The first time they kissed…the gift Vash had given him…the confessions of love, exchanged in heated embraces…

Knives laughed openly at that. His booted feet stopped in front of Wolfwood and a vice took hold of his body, raising his head and centring his eyes on Knives' smirking face.

"You love him don't you? You're actually in love with him…" He sneered down at the kneeling priest. "Well…I guess I'll just have to use that to my advantage." He stepped away slightly but didn't release the telepathic hold on Wolfwood. "When you return you will continue this…'affair' with my brother. The plan will go forward. I feel that he will trust you more if he believes in your love for him. It will make your betrayal that much sweeter, won't it Chapel? Won't it be wonderful? To see the grief in his eyes as he realises it's all been a lie?" Knives chuckled to himself, eyes distant as he imagined the look on his brother's face. Suddenly his gaze snapped back to the priest's, avidly absorbing the sadness and horror he witnessed there. He stepped forward again.

"What's the matter? Does this upset you?" He trailed a finger down Wolfwood cheek, following the trail a tear might take if Wolfwood had been allowed to cry.

"Too bad…so sad" Knives murmured condescendingly before removing his finger and whipping his gloved palm across the priest's cheek, sharp sound cracking the air. Wolfwood choked back a cry, subtly stretching his jaw to make sure it wasn't broken. Knives leaned down, placing his mouth right next to Wolfwood's ear. The priest shuddered as the plant spoke in low tones, the malice in his voice unmistakable.

"Don't you even think about running back to him and telling him what's happening. I know more than one method to kill someone in a slow agonising way. Or I could just give you to Legato…I'm sure he'd _love_ that…" He stood back and let the priest's mind work over what he'd just said, noting the shudder working it's way across Wolfwood's body. He released him and watched as the priest stood shakily.

"You will leave now. Go back to him. Make him believe it. You will be contacted when the time comes."

Wolfwood nodded, eyes downcast. He shouldered the cross and turned back to the door, finding the smirking telepath blocking his way.

"Legato…" Knives called and the Servant looked attentive, ignoring the priest. "Leave him alone. He's got enough to do without you harassing him."

The telepath bowed and stepped aside to let him pass, but not without a parting comment, low enough so just the priest could hear.

"I hope he gives you to me…I know a few new things I could teach you…" He snickered quietly and Wolfwood shuddered, quickening his step.

He made it out of the ship without encountering anyone else, his shaking hand fumbling for a cigarette in the afternoon sun. He inhaled deeply, feeling slightly calmer now that it was all over.

He knew what would happen now. When he brought Vash, when the gunman followed him blindly to his brother's ship, Knives would kill the priest in front of him. Foolish plans swam through his mind, each one more ludicrous than the last. Nothing could be done, nowhere they could hide. If Vash knew, he'd probably force the confrontation himself…

"Vash…"

Wolfwood quickened his step, the urge to see the gunman rising. To hold him, to press his nose into his hair and run his tongue across his navel, to hear his moans and find out what other sounds he could wring from the Stampede's throat. To drown himself in the other man and forget all about Knives and his plans…forget about Legato and his wandering hands, nails sharp and ready to tear his flesh should he misstep.

He walked faster, almost running, the Cross Punisher bouncing painfully on his shoulder with each step. He didn't even feel it.

'_Vash…I'm coming home.'_

Annnd the second chapter! Please review! I'll update regardless of whether people do or not – but it's nice to know people are enjoying the story/want it to continue :)


	18. Chapter 18

Hi guys! I just wanted to write a quick note to thank you all so far for the wonderful response I've gotten from this story.

For those of you reading on I have some…news. I'm not sure whether it's good or bad as of yet though.

I won't be updating this site anymore, I find the way has their updating system (having to upload a whole new document and then another if you want to change anything and having to remove all the html…) such an incredible hassle that it makes me not want to update here at all. When I type, I enter the html AS I TYPE. It's become habit, so having to go back through and remove it all is somewhat annoying.

This story WILL be finished, I am updating it on another site. Here is the link for all those people who still wish to follow it.

(Apparently the link isn't working so just go to adult fan fiction . net (remove spaces) and look under the name 'Hellagoddess'. The story will be there.

(I have updated three chapters today too, so feel free to read and review them!)

I have a feeling I will lose a lot of readers by doing this, but I find the easiest way to keep track of many stories on different sites it just to bookmark it at the last chapter you have read, then periodically check back for updates.

So sorry to do this to you all, I will still be adding one-shots and smaller fictions to this account, but to be honest I prefer to post of AFF.

Thank you all, so much for your support on this site!

Hella


End file.
